Clanny Oswink
by Kemalnica
Summary: Clara má špatný den, tak ji Doktor vezme na podivuhodnou planetu, aby se odreagovala. Vše se zdá být fajn, dokud se nevrátí do bytu a nezjistí, že se TARDIS zasekla. Ke všemu se k jejich každodennímu životu přidá nezvaný pasažér, který bez vedlejších zlých úmyslu začne dělat drobné problémy. Obzvláště Claře v jejím bytě. Příběh se odehrává mezi „Deep breath" a „Into the Dalek".


_**Clanny Oswink**_

_Varování: _

_následující okamžiky se odehrávají mezi epizodou „Deep breath" a „Into the Dalek"._

_Toto je originální verze._

_Clarence, Claire, Cara…jak jen to jméno znělo…Clara, aha! Paráda, jeden z další příběhů, se kterými si hraju až příliš dlouho než abych je dokončila. Jako obvykle budou dvě verze – cenzurovaná a necenzurovaná, záleží, jakou si bude chtít přečíst. V té cenzurované se pokusím držet faktů (teď mám alespoň rozpis) a necenzurovaná bude odrážet mě samou._

_Chudák __Belle__, __Mulder a Scully__, __Anna__, __Susan__, __Emily__ti dopadli stejně jako tenhle příběh – pouze jako pozdější neaktuální vyprávění._

_Nerada to dělám, píšu o negativních věcech, protože od té doby co jsem přestala myslet i ve svých POP-čkách (pokusech o povídky, později lze to snad nazvat fanfikcí) negativně, je mi pohodlně i ve skutečném životě. Bohužel, příběh by neměl zápletku bez tohoto, takže – désolé._

_Začneme u Clary doma a půjdeme pěkně na Coal Hill School…._

Nejprve poprchávalo, pak pršelo a nakonec padaly kroupy. Clara doběhla do školy promočená a zmrzlá. Na chodbě uklouzla, ale naštěstí se přidržela skříněk a utíkala dál. Její jindy nadýchané a rozčepýřené signálně oříškové vlasy po ramena tekly dolů jako smáčené provazy. Černou blůzu s bílými motýlky vyšívanými na zádech by šlo vyždímat a opálová sukně byla zezadu zablácená.

Dnešní den začal opravdu vydařeně. Nezazvonil jí budík.

Ležela v posteli a spala, když Doctor přistál s TARDIS u ní v ložnici a vyděsil ji. Sedla si na posteli koukala na modrou budku a přemýšlela, proč spí vně a ne uvnitř ní. Když světlo i zvuk utichly, uvědomila si, že zaspala – vlítla do koupelny, ani nesnídala, oblíkla si věci ze včera. Schody brala po třech. Doběhla do garáže a nasedla na motorku. Pak si vzpomněla, že má rozbitou převodovku a nikam s tím nevyjede.

Ani si nevšimla, že z budky vystoupil Doctor, celou dobu sledoval ji a něco povídal, jak přebíhala z místnosti do místnosti. Clara ho ignorovala. Zaslechla jen pár slov.

Vyběhla ven na ulici, když doběhla na zastávku, viděla mizející autobus v zatáčce. Na další čekala čtvrt hodiny – mezitím se pokazilo počasí.

Clara okamžitě zamířila do kabinetu, popadla poznámky a při cestě z dveří vrazila do Jackoba Backlera, mladého učně, který zastupoval nemocnou Martinu, fyzikářku. Kdysi, ještě předtím, se s ním seznámila na narozeninách své známé. Určité pokusy její kamarádky dát je dohromady shořely jak supernova při implozi.

„Pomalu, Ozzie," oslovil ji. Clara mu věnovala omluvný úsměv a utíkala dál. Na chodbě kromě nich nikdo nebyl.

„Počkej, mám ti vzkázat…" špitl. Měl silný přízvuk jižního Londýna, i když mluvil učeně, znělo to chuligánsky. Clara se na něj otočila a zvedla obočí ve stylu „rychle mi to řekni nebo mě nech jít". Jackob k ní přichvátal. Věděl, že s Clarou „Ozzie" Oswald si není radno zahrávat. Ničeho se nebála a ke všemu měla co říct.

„Prošvihla si ranní schůzi."

„Nepovídej!" vytrhla ze sebe netrpělivě a podívala se nahoru. Byl alespoň o stopu a půl vyšší, vychrtlý mladík s mastnými vlasy sčesanými dozadu a tlustými brýlemi, které, jak Clara prokoukla hned zezačátku, nosí jen pro parádu.

„Dneska ti do třídy přiřadili novou studentku, myslím, že se jmenuje Marry Pold….rvin…..rwing, tak nějak. Budeš s ní mít první hodinu, měla bys ji nějak přivítat."

„Jo, díky," vyhrkla Clara bez známky vděku a s naprostým rozhořčením, že zapomněla i na ranní poradu. Pokračovala rychlým krokem k třídě. Po třech yardech se zastavila, otočila a přiklusala zpět stále svírající desky. Voda z vlasů jí kapala na papíry v ruce.

„Nebudu mít problém, že sem tam ráno nebyla?"

„No,… sháněli se po tobě, ale řešily se hlavně třídní schůzky a … myslím, že když přijdeš s nějakou inteligentní výmluvou, tak…" snažil se být vtipný.

Clara nervózně poklepávala nohou, jak čekala až se Jackob vymluví a nervózně se umívala. V tu chvíli si uvědomila, že mohla využít časoprostor a do žádného problému se nedostat. Taky byla ráda, že se Doctor vůbec objevil, mohla celý den prospat.

Poslední Jackobova slova ani nevnímala, když si všimla, že zvonilo na hodinu už před patnácti minutami. Beze slova doběhla do třídy, práskala za sebou dveřmi a švihla desky o stůl. Ve třidě byl neustále šrumec, což jí v tu chvíli nevadilo, využila okamžiku a upravila se.

„Třído," promluvila nahlas. Nic se nestalo.

„Třído!" zakřičela. Všichni se až napodruhé postavili.

„Dobré ráno, slečno Oswaldová," ozvalo se sborově. Odkud si zezad se ozvalo „Ozzie". Nenáviděla, když jí tak říkali.

„Posaďte se," prohrábla si vlasy, aby nebylo vidět, že je má úplně mokré.

Rozhlédla se po třídě. Pak si vzpomněla: „Dnes mezi sebou přivítáme novou žákyni, můžeš se prosím tě předstoupit před třídu a představit se nám?" Očima Clara stále proudila po třídě a nemohla přijít na to, kdo je tam navíc. Napověděli ji až žáci otáčející se úplně dozadu napravo vedle skříněk, kde seděla jen kapuce s hnědými vlasy přes obličej. Osoba pod kápí se narovnala a ohrnula si kapuci, vlasy stále v obličeji. Měla tmavé rozčepýřené úzké obočí, trochu větší krátký nos, úzké rty a výraznou dojitou bradu. Na tvářích velká tmavá znamínka, ale žádné pihy. Clara si na tu dálku všimla, že oproti ostatním dívkám, není namalovaná.

Oswin se na ní vřele usmála a snažila se jí pobídnout k nějaké akci. Holčina se rozhlédla po třídě.

„Já se omlouvám, necítím se na to," špitla.

„Tak nám řekni, jak se jmenuješ a odkud si k nám přišla." Pronesla nejistě Clara.

„Jmenu…ji se… se Marry, s dvěma r, Astor Porttwiks, dvě t a dvojí té, s k a s, ne s x. A to bude tak všechno."

„A odkud si k nám přišla?"

„Jsem tu proto, že"…. Marry se zakřenila, na krku jí naběhly šlachy, stiskla oči a zatnula pravou pěst, hlavu lehce otočila doleva, jak se snažila zabránit slzám.

Clara na ní nevěřícně zírala. Neměla tu ranní poradu prošvihnout.

„No nevadí, povíš nám to jindy," snažila se učitelka rozdmýchat trapnou atmosféru ve vzduchu. „Tak třído, otevřete si učebnice na straně třicet dva. Kdo mi poví, co jsme dělali minule…. Ehm, Marry nevím, kde jsi skončila na své poslední škole, a zkus se s námi chytnout a pak to něja doladíme."

Marry jen přikývla a stáhla si vlasy do obličeje ještě víc.

„Ta je divná," ozvalo z druhé lavice. Clara do toho nezasahovala, trapasů si za dnešní ráno nadělal dost.

Na konci hodiny si všimla, že si Marry celou dobu kreslila na malý kousek papírku a pak obrázek úkladně složila mezi dva tvrdé kartony, aby se jí nepomačkal.

Po zvonění Clara sedla do kabinetu a zamknula za sebou. Ten den odučila jen čtyři hodiny, ale připadalo jí to jako celé milénium. Hned druhou hodinu ji tak dopálili, že jim napařila dvakrát tak tolik úkolů a o přestávce je zaslechla, jak jí pomlouvají, že je zmoklá slepice. Poslední hodinu nikdo neměl domácí úkol, jak kdyby se na ni domluvili a tak si celou dobu četli. Kolem půl druhé se Oswin sebrala domů a nechala slohy k opravení na stole. Pořád pršelo, i když míň, ale i tak to stačilo a to aby na ní taxík, porušující zákony o povolená rychlosti, vyšplouchl vodu z kalužiny. To byla poslední kapka.

Doma práskla dveřmi a rovnou si to zamířila do TARDIS.

„Vezmi mě na nějakou planetu, hned!" opřela se o řídící konzoli a položila si hlavu do dlaní. Ticho, jen šumění přístrojů, jako by si budka povídala potichoučku sama se sebou o nezvaném návštěvníku.

„Doctore!" zamumlala Clara do dlaní.

„Ano?" zabručel hned za ní. Prudce s sebou trhla. Měl rozepnutý kabát a červené pozadí se vlnilo v imaginárním větru. Vinná košile přímo bila do očí. Vlasy měl roztřepené a dle Clařina názoru až příliš dlouhé. Jeho obočí by zastavilo Čingischánovu armádu.

„Jsi mokrá."

„Vyděsil si mě!"

„Vyděšení nezpůsobuje mokrost," prohlásil a obešel panel, zapínajíc si kabát.

„To ne, ale déšť ano."

„V TARDIS neprší," odcvakl tlačítka a luskl, přední dveře se automaticky zavřeli „jednou tady pršelo," pohodil rukou „ale to se mi rozlil bazén do knihovny a při průletu sluncem…"

„Doctore, jsem mokrá, naštvaná a hladová, prostě mě někam vezmi!"

Pán času obešel panel a ohnul se, zamračil se na Claru. Zvědavě si ji prohlížel, pak se narovnal a prohlásil: „Znám přesně místo."

„Díky bohu," oddechla si Clara.

„Víš, že bůh..."

„Buď zticha," odsekla ho a zamávala přitom před sebou rukama.

Doctor zatáhl za páku. TARDIS se rozsvítila, vrchní kola se začala otáček a brzy kvílely. Hra světel hned Claře zlepšila náladu. Netrvalo to ani deset vteřin a dosedli.

Jak budka přistála, Oswin se okamžitě nahrnula ven.

_Tak, co chytlo tě to? Nebo to je jen další příběh, kterým si fanoušek Whovian kompenzuje své pocity a přenáší je do tvorby. Každá součást, která dosud byla napsaná, je důležitá pro další rozvoj a pokud tě to nechytne ani po druhé kapitole, máš právo to odložit _

Fialová tráva se vlnila do větru. Červené stromy obklopovaly krajinu, bránící ji jako rytíři věrní králi. Vzduch byl prosycen vůní medu a na okrovém nebi se předháněla dvě slunce. Kolem dokola bylo čisto a pusto. Přistáli na planině. Okolí bylo ploché jako pravítko, jen v dálce se mihotaly žluté hory postupující od malých kopečků po vysoké skály. Blízko se vzdalovala hnědá stezka, směřující k malé vesničce u oranžového jezera beze břehů. Z vody se vypařovaly chuchvalce mráčků jako cukrová vata z poutě.

„Kde to jsme?" Clara pustila dveře a uvolnila Doctorovi místo. Ohlédla se na něj.

„Na 57 - c 76 Alfa, jediné obydlené planety v tomto koutě sluneční soustavy," řekl Doctor a zamkl TARDIS.

„Jaký je rok?" zeptala se Clara a sebrala ze země malou žížalku s křídly, která se pokoušela vzlétnout ze stonku azurového keříku u paty modré budky. Když to Oswin kouslo, setřásla si to z rukou a zakřenila se.

„V podstatě žádný," ozvalo se jí za zády.

„Jak může být žádný rok?"

„Z tvého pozemského pohledu je stále ten stejný okamžik, ale tady čas není veličina, jeto jen něco, co, přichází a odchází, jak se mění vnější podmínky," vytáhl sonický šroubovák a za zvuku bzučivého _vžum vžum vžum_ zkontroloval okolí. „Jak jsem přepokládal, čas se zastavil."

„Zastavil?" podivila se Clara, když se čas zastaví, představila si to jako zpomalenou scénu z levného béčkového hororu za použití kaučukových kostýmů. Ale tady foukal příjemný vánek, který z ní s každým nádechem odčerpával úzkost, i vztek. „Takže když tady zůstanu, tak nezestárnu?" usmála se a pohodila hlavou. Vítr si pohrál s jejími vlasy, jak maskéři při focení. Myšlenka na věčné mládí se jí moc líbila.

„Lidé a ty jejich malichernosti se stárnutím," zamumlal Doctor a zamžoural do okolí. Jedno ze sluncí se právě blížilo k západu a každým okamžikem bylo stále chladněji. Po nebi přelétala stvoření podobná pozemským delfínům a rackům z planety Barcelona. Clara si uhladila sukni a sedla o kousek dál od TARDIS, zády k vesničce, a zadívala se na hory v pozadí. Doctor chvíli stál vedle ní, pak si rozepl kabát a sedl si, ne blízko, ale ani jako by se jí bál. Clara si přisedla a opřela se mu hlavou o rameno. Pán času se snažil odsunout, ale Cara si ho přitáhla a upravila si jeho rameno jako polštář.

Chyběla jí doba, kdy mu to nevadilo, kdy jí pohladil a dal pusu na čelo. Přitáhl by si jí k sobě a povídal by jí o všech těch skvělých dobrodružstvích, na které ještě půjdou, poté by jí vytáhl za ruku a odvedl do budky za nebezpečím. Byli jak staří manželé, kteří se už nebojí říct všechno, co si myslí, mluvili spolu jako nejlepší přátelé, flirtovali spolu jako milenci, hráli si jako děti a ochraňovali se jako sourozenci. Chyběla jí doba, kdy jí objímal a ona se cítila v bezpečí.

Jeho nové já se jí líbilo, ale bylo odtažité, soustředěné jako pes na hlídce, už to nebyl domácký čau-čau, kterého si člověk získal na kus piškotu. Už to byl ovčácký pes, který byl neustále ve střehu. Věděla však jedno, nikdy by se jí nevzal a ona jeho.

„Proč si mě sem vzal?"

„Chtěla si někam vzít."

Clara si stále nemohla zvyknout na jeho nový přízvuk. Hluboký a klidný skotksý hlas. Stále očekávala ten svěží zvuk jeho minulého těla.

„Myslím, proč sem? Čím je to tady tak zvláštní?" Oswin sama pocítila, že najednou všechny ty negativní pocity za celý den z ní spadly a vychutnávala si ten okamžik slasti.

„Jednou jsem tady omylem přistál," nic víc jí k tomu nevysvětlil. To ona ani nepotřebovala. Seděli tak tak spolu pět minut beze slova.

„Díky," špitla Clara.

Když zapadalo už i druhé slunce vydali se zátky do TARDIS. Dveře byly lehce otevřené a i uvnitř se prolínala sladká vůně.

„Dobrou noc," řekla Oswin po přistání a zabouchla za sebou. Shodila ze sebe všechno oblečení, oblékla na sebe černé tílko a béžové volné kalhoty a zalezla do postele. Pokoj pouze osvětloval majáček z telefonní budky.

V noci se Claře zdálo o té podivné planetě. Šla k malé vísce, čím víc se blížila, tím dál byla a pak se tam objevila její nová studentka.

Další den ve škole to nebylo o nic lepší než ten předchozí. Clara přišla do hodiny ještě před zvoněním, aby se Marry zeptala na látku, ale studentka nebyla ochotna spolupracovat. Ze smělé dívky se stala krutá a drzá puberťačka a s „mě je to jedno" a „to mě nezajímá" dopálila Claru doběla. Jako učitelka zaujala neutrální postoj a zapojila Marry do hodiny jako každého jiného studenta.

„Já to číst nebudu, je to vopruz," prohlásila Marry okamžitě. Kapuci měla staženou so čela a už porušovala třetí školní řád. Chvíli to vypadalo, že se jako outsider a rebelka stane ve třídě oblíbená. „Tohle čtou na každý škole o rok níž, jako by to tady bylo zpomalený." I Oswin si všimla houstnoucí atmosféry ve třídě. Najednou se mezi poslední lavicí vpravo a okolím vytvořil nepřátelský kaňon plný odporu a opovržení. Porttwiks si naděla nepřátele z řad studentů i z řad profesorů, jak se Clara dozvěděla o přestávce.

„A to jí řekla, ať se jde bodnout?" zeptala se nevěřícně Clara Jackoba, kterého prvního potkala na chodbě. Jako i Oswin měl fyzikář s Marry problémy. Její chování se dotýkalo všech a nikoho Porttwiks nenechala v klidu, ani slečnu Higgens, učitelku informatiky, známou svým lhostejným postojem k chování studentů. Clara se nerada ptala na své studenty jiných učitelů, protože názory na ně byly ovlivňovány oblíbenosti předmětu u studentů a k tomu angličtina zrovna nepatřila. Jackob jí vysvětil, co Marry dělala při matematice.

„Třikrát jsem se jí snažil říct, ať dává pozor, a pak už mi to přišlo nevhodné," usmál se Jackob když spolu Clarou procházeli chodbou. Prodírali se skupinkou studentů přetlačující se o místo u nástěnky na zápis k fotbalovému týmu. Hlásila se i většina dívek.

„A naprosto odmítá nosit uniformu," prohlásil Jackob „ostatní studenti si na ní hodně ukazují." Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Třeba ji jen vidíme ze špatné strany."

„Jo, třeba," Oswin uslyšela zvonění a beze slova odešla.

_Nejlépe se píše za vlahých večerů při světle svíček a lampičky od čtečky. Když už rodiče spí a venku se ozývá hlasitý smích „akis" (holek co místo make-upu používají kýbl barvy) a „reboků" (borců tak slitých, že sotva stojí a o to víc řvou). Vím, že mám všechen čas jen pro sebe. Ale už ne pro ni._

Clara se snažila protáhnout škvírou ve dveřích, stoupla si rázně před TARDIS, a hlasitě zaklepala.

„Doctore, pohni se s tím, blokuješ mi koupelnu!"

I když budka byla zvenku menší, pořád zabírala pořádný kus místa. Clara odmítala Doctorovi návrhy ať použije jednu z mnoha koupelen v TARDIS. Když to udělala naposledy, netrefila zpátky do pokoje, kde měla věci a ta proklatá budka si z ní dělala srandu. Poté co Clara potkala několikrát své já – a to hodně naštvané – rozhodla se, že už nikdy nepůjde dál jak dvě místnosti od řídící konzole.

Nikdo se neozýval.

„Prosím, nemůžeš s tím couvnout?" otevřela Clara dveře a hned se zarazila.

„45, 48, 49…" U panelu z levé strany stála dívka. Kolem dvaceti, oblečená pouze v pánské košili, která jí končila vysoko nad koleny. Měla polodlouhé husté vlasy rustikální hnědé barvy, tmavé obočí a rozdvojenou bradu. Na levé tváři měla dvě hnědá znamínka pod úhlem 45 stupňů. Krátké nohy nepasovaly k dlouhému trupu. Lhostejně stála opřená lokty u konzole. Někoho Claře připomínala.

Neznámá se na Claru podívala a pokračovala v řadě čísel: „51, 52,2, 54…" Měla americký přízvuk a každé slabice dávala až přílišný důraz.

„Ahoj?" špitla Clara. Brunetka se ani neobtěžovala pokývnout hlavou.

Clara se rozhodla po TARDIS, Doctor stál vzadu na druhé straně a na číslo vždy něco pozměnil na panelu. Narovnal se a podíval se na Claru a pak se otočil zpět.

Oswin vstoupila dovnitř. „Doctore, kdo je to?" přistupovala k němu s očima stále na nové neznámé.

„Kdo, ona?" podíval se na brunetu v košili, „to není nikdo," a pustil se zpátky so práce, „vůbec si jí nevšímej, jako by tu nebyla."

Clara lehce znejistěla. Že by ji vyměnil za mladší model? Podívala se na ni, ale stvoření ji naprosto ignorovalo.

„Kde se tu vzala?" to byla i na Claru příliš nezdvořilé mluvit o někom, takto kdo je s ní místnosti. Ale dívka nereagovala a hleděla dolů. „58" zašeptala za chvíli.

„Doctore?"

„Claro, moje Claro, toho je velice důležité," obešel ji Doctor a sešel dolů po schodech „pokud nemáš nic…" pak už ho neslyšela.

Clara se otočila na dívku. Ta stále nereagovala.

„Můžeš se prosím tě pohnout? Blokuješ mi koupelnu!"

„Tak použij jednu v TARDIS."

„Nemůžeš se prostě přestěhovat?"

„59,5685 a zvyšuje se!" zakřičela holčina. Clara se lekla a otočila se. Na dívčiné tváři uviděla úsměv, jak se ale jejich oči střetly, brunetka se zastyděla a sklopila hlavu.

„Máš nějaké jméno?" zeptala se Clara a udělala krok k dívce. Ta o krok couvla nespouštějíc pohled z obrazovky.

„Zkusím to," vylezl Doctor nahoru, „teď prosím tě tu nás nech na chvilku samotné, nebo si pěkně sedni a nevyrušuj," Doctor ji chytl za ramena a něžně posunul směrem k východu.

Clara zacouvala zpátky, pak si všimla jeho výrazu: na nic se mě neptej a běž. Bylo to pro její vlastní bezpečí. Chytla křída dveří každé do jiného ruky a pravou pak pustila, ukázala si na o oči a pak na Doctora a pomalu, aby si neskřípla prsty, zavřela.

TARDIS vypadala jako by chtěla odletět. Bzučela, mizela a zase se objevovala. A přesto zůstala na místě.

„Stačí?" vykoukl Doctor. Vlasy měl rozcuchanější víc než před pěti 5 vteřinami co ho Clara viděla z jejího pohledu. Do koupelny se protáhla natěsno.

_Pročítám to, co jsem napsala včera, ale nebylo to ono, chce to pravdu na to mít tu správnou chvíli, ale už jsem se rozhodla, že to dokončím, i kdybych měla psát v ruce. Mám čas, vlastní blbostí jsem se zavařila a i když nikdo na mě nemá čas – I do not care, their problem. Já si dodělám to svoje.  
Dneska se mi o ní zdálo, měla krátké vlasy, byla malinká a stála vedle mě a smála se se mnou, aniž by mi prozradila spoiler, ptala se mě, co by se mělo stát a jak dlouho by měla zůstat, a já nadšeně srdcem převyprávěla slova, co mám v sobě a moc dlouho. Udělal jsem si s ní pár selfíček a najednou jsme byly kamarádky. Ale nebyla to ona, nesmála se zadrhávaným smíchem jako ta herečka, nebyla roztěkaná a netvářila se zvídavě, ale o to víc pro mě byla perfektní. Peeta (Capadli, ne ten z Hadových her) byl o něco smělejší a i já se ho bála požádat o společnou fotku, obzvláště když tam byl s manželkou. Moc jsem si to užila. Děkuji._

Konečně se rozhodla, že opraví slohové práce. Netrpěla prokrastinací, ale od té doby co cestovala s Bradičkou a Útočícím obočím nestíhala, tak, jak by chtěla.

Šla až na druhou hodinu. Prošla školní bránou a při vstupu do dvorku si všimla Marry, jak se krade za školu. Následovala ji. Rozhodla se, si s ní promluvit.  
Marry zahnula za sklad sportovních potřeb. Clara stála za rohem a poslouchala, jestli neuslyší skupinku studentů. Kolem projelo auto.

Vyšla z poza rohu a uviděla Porttwiks, jak si zapaluje cigaretu. Studentka se opřela o zeď a vyfoukla. Stála tam v zelených roztrhlých kalhotách a fialové mikině a vlasy do obličeje. Zavřel oči. Oswin si vůbec nevšimla. Rozhlédla se, až uslyšela Clařino cupání. Podpatky se ozývaly uličkou jako ozvěna.

„Tak tohle je až příliš, mladá dámo," Clara jí vytrhla cigaretu a ohodila ji na trávu. Pak Marry stáhla kapuci.

„Hej" vykřikla studentka. Konečně jí Oswin pořádně pohlédla do tváře. Zelené nevýrazné oči, tmavé obočí a opovrhující pohled.

V tu chvíli si Clara uvědomila s kým má tu čest.

„Nevím, kdo seš, ale se mnou si zahrávat nebudeš" obořila se na ní. Věděla, že to co jí teď řekne, může ovlivnit zbytek jejího života, ale Oswin toho měla hodně na srdci co říct.

Marry stála jako opařená a zírala s lehce skloněnou hlavou na učitelku angličtiny. I když byla Clara menší, dávala jí to pěkně z výšky.

„Objevíš se tady a na každého seš zlá. A jak ses dostala do TARDIS? Sledovala jsi mě, vloupala ses ke mně do bytu? Nemůžeš dělat takové věci. A jak ses dozvěděla o Doctorovi?"

Porttwiks se začala třást brada, klepaly se jí ruce a z vytřeštěných očí jí tekly slzy. Sklopila pohled a sesunula se podél zdi, nabírací záhyby mikiny kusy omítky.

„Já…," zalykala se. Vydávala se ze sebe krátké vzdechy a nemohla popadnout dech do plic. Z nosu jí začato téct. Celá se třásla.

Clara na ní chvíli hleděla a očekávala past. Pak jí rychle vytáhla kapesník a klekla si před ní. Neodvažovala se jí dotknout na uklidnění. Nevěděla, jestli to není další trik.

Marry Astor se zhluboka nadechla: „Já se strašně omlouvám," druhý hluboký nádech „já to tak nemyslela," třetí „já..já nevím, co mám dělat..."

„Co se stalo?"

„Jde o ni, o m….mám..u, já…." Studentka propukal v další pláč. „ona…"

„V pořádku," Clara si sedla vedle ní a potáhla si ji k sobě. Marry se jí chytla jako klíště a slinila jí do nové blůzy.

Oswin se trochu lekla, ale nechala jí. Muselo jít o něco vážného.

Asi po minutě se Marry uklidnila natolik, aby byla schopna mluvit. Podívala se na Claru, bylo jí trapně, odtáhla se.

„Omlouvám se, já...nevím co to do mě vjelo." Přitáhla si kolena k bradě a shrbila se. Pohupovala se a hledala slova, kterými by vyjádřila své city. Seděli v tichosti.

„Jde o mámu," prohlásila Porttwiks najednou. Utřela si sopel do rukávu. „Měla autonehodu a teď je v kómatu. Nikdy jsem si neuvědomila, jak jsem bez ní bezradná. Udělala pro mě všechno vždycky a já jsem na ní byla akorát držkatá. Předtím jsme se pohádaly, nechtěla mě pustit do kina, už bylo moc pozdě a já pak na ni byla hnusná a pak měla tu nehodu a…" opět se rozbrečela. „Lékaři říkají, že je tu jen malá šance že se probere. Strašně mi chybí." Kousla se do kolene. „A teď lítám z jedné školy do druhé, jak se to státní péči hodí. Ať už je tady!"

„Kdo?"

„Moje sestra, Jane Sarah, může si mě převzít do péče, ale bude pryč ještě strašně dlouho. Je v Maine a bude tam ještě dlouho, já tam za ní nemůžu, protože nemám oprávněné doklady. Tak musím tvrdnout tady."

„To jsem nevěděla."

„Myslela jsem, že vám učenejm to vždycky říkaj, jako hele na tu buďte hodní, má život v hajzlu."

Clara se začervenala. „Já jsem prošvihla to jednání."

„To jako vážně?" Marry se poprvé usmála.

„Ano," Clara vycenila zuby.

„A co jste to říkala o „zatímco"?" zeptal se Marry.

„Zatím cože?" podivila se Clara a narovnala se.

„,Tandis znamená francouzsky zatímco," řekla Marry. Najednou Clara uviděla její upřímné „já", už to nebyla osina v patě, ale malá holka, co se bojí o svou mámu. Ten pocit Clara moc dobře znala.

„TARDIS, řekla jsem TARDIS."

„Co to je?" Marry si natáhla nohy a protáhla se.

„To je na dlouhé vyprávění," usmála se Clara. Najednou si uvědomila, že se spletla. Pořádně si vetřelce v TARDIS neprohlédla a dívky si musely být podobné. Hned usuzovat, že je to ona, bylo mylné. To nebyl Clařin styl. A to že se objevily ve stejnou chvíli, byla jen náhoda.

„Víš, na moc lidí si neudělala nejlepší první dojem, můžeš být na ně milejší," promluvila Clara po minutě.

„Já nechci, aby viděli jaká jsem, protože by mě viděli pořád jen brečet," zastyděla se Marry.

„Ukaž se jaká doopravdy seš, věř mi že si tě oblíbí, možná ne Cortney, ale je tam spousta super holek, se kterými si určitě budeš rozumět."

„Je pravda co se o vás říká." Porttwiks si osušila oči.

„Co se říká?"

„Ozzie panovačná, první svého jména a rodu." Obě se od srdce zasmály. Slunce zalezlo pod mraky a v koutě za dílnou začalo být chladnu.

„Kdybych byla tak panovačná, jak se říká, donutila bych je, aby mě poslouchali."

„Neposlouchají, protože ví, že je dokážete setřít až příliš lehce."

Clara se na ni nechápavě podívala.

„Bojí se vás, proto útočí zpátky, ale jinak o vás mluví moc hezky."

To Claru potěšilo.

„Měly bychom jít, už začne hodina." Vstaly, oprášily se a pomalu se vydaly do školy. Porttwiks si utřela noc do rukávu a Oswin ji vytáhla kapesník. Marry se na ni vděčně usmála a hodila si vlasy do obličeje a kapuci na hlavu. Clara jí kapuci zase sundala.

Porttwiks sáhla po klice a Clara jí zastavila. Rozhlédla si a pak studentce zašeptala do ucha: „Jestli se chceš dostat ke své sestře, možná znám způsob."

Marry lehce pokývala hlavou.

„Přijď po škole za mnou do kabinetu," řekla Clara a otevřela dveře.

_Začala jsem to psát od půlky. Na dramata mě moc neužije. Venku je zima a nedá se tam sedět. I tak mám otevřený balkón a snažím se rozepsat podobnosti. Teď už to snad bude lepší._

_A ještě přidávám jednu blbost, abych se Marry rychle zbavila._

„No tak, prosím, jen jednou. Potřebuje pomoct."

Porttwiks po škole zašla do kabinetu angličtiny. Clara s ní zašla do dětského domova, kde Marry přebývala, aby si vzala pro pár věcí a pak ji vzala k sobě do bytu a nechala ji v kuchyni. Rychle běžela do TARDIS, stále blokující její koupelnu. Poprosila Doctora jestli by ji a Marry nevzal do Maine."

„TARDIS není cestovní budka, jak si kdo zamane." odmítl Doctor. „Nemůžeme jen tak cestovat pokaždé, když tvoji studenti mají problémy s dopravou."

„Doctore prosím," Clara se mu podívala do očí.

„Nedělej na mě ten smutný obličej," odvrátil se. „Prostě ne, nebudu jí vysvětlovat proč je TARDIS uvnitř větší."

„Je zvenku menší," urazila ho Clara. „Doctore prosím."

Doctor se zamyslel a povzdechl si: „Dobře."

„Děkuji!" Clara se k němu rozběhla, že ho obejme, ale Doctor rychle uskočil. Oswin doběhla do kuchyně."

„Na," podala Marry šátek „zavaž si oči." Studentka ho nedůvěřivě přijala.

„Neboj, nic ti neudělám, když se ti nebude cokoliv zdát, můžeš křičet."

Marry se nechápavě usmála, po dlouhé době měla pocit, že se děje něco pozitivního a přitom to nechápala. Nevěděla, co s ní slečna Oswaldová chce dělat a někde v hloubi duše se jí vyjevily novinové titulky o unesených dívkách, které naletěly všemožným podvodům. Zavázala si oči. Clara ji chytla za ramena a vedla ji bytem, ale ne ke dveřím, nevedla ji ven, třeba do auta, aby ji odvezla na letiště.

„Ještě jedna věc," Clara si před ní stoupa a i kdyby Porttwiks neměla na hlavě pruh látky, podívala by se jí do očí. „Ať uslyšíš a uvidí cokoliv, nikdy o tom nikomu neříkej. Bude to matoucí a možná tomu ještě dlouho neuvěříš, ale nikdo se to nesmí dozvědět, a měli by tě za blázna. Hlavně se na nic neptej."

Marry přikývla. Oswin ji protáhla dveřmi, pak ještě jedny a pak šly asi 6 metrů. Místnost, do které vstoupily, voněla po medu a všude kolem, se ozýval zvuk pracujícího kovu a tichounkého mechanického šeptání.

„Víš přesně, kde tvoje setra bydlí?" ozval se hrubý Doctorův hlas. Marry se chtěla podívat, kdo to byl, ale Clara jí šátek zase stáhla do očí.

„34 Park street, Bangor, Maine, 2. Patro, byt číslo 16," špitla Marry a narovnala se. Kouskem viděla podlahu, nevěděla, kde je, to vůbec nevypadal jako byt její angličtinářky. Byla to kovová šedá studená podlaha točící se kolem centrálního bodu. Na podlaze byly v kruhu tečky v různých uskupeních. Porttwiks slyšela klapání klávesnice a zatáhnutí za páku a najednou se všude rozsvítila hra světel. Dominoval tomu zvuk snažící se bránit určenému pohybu. „Jsme tu." „Co že?" Marry byla chycena za ruku, když jí Clara zavedla za roh a sundala jí šátek, stály spolu na chodbě stála přímo před dveřmi s kovovým číslem bezpatkového fontu 16. „Jak?" otočila se Marry s otevřenou pusou. „Běž za svou se sestrou," Clara se usmála a Marry rychle zaklepala. Dveře otevřela vysoká štíhlá paní s dlouhými hnědými vlasy a zelenými oči. Vypadla rozespale. „Marry, co tady děláš? Jak si se sem dostala?" Porttwiks s chutí objala svou sestru. „To všechno…" studentka se otočila na Owsin, ale ta už byla pryč. Doctor zatáhl zpáteční páku a hned byli zase u Clary doma. „Právě jsme udělali velmi dobrý skutek," usmála se na Doctora. „Doufám, že už se to nebude opakovat," zabručel Pán času.

„No tak, nechceš si otevřít cestovní kancelář?" Clara rozmáchla ruce. „Vaše TARDIS, cesty časem a prostorem."

„To je hodně špatný nápad," zabručel Pán času. _Po dlouhé době v zimě a blíž celoročnímu čekání, konečně usedám a bojím se. Plná naděje i zklamání, naštvaní i úlevy, natěšení a pocitu kam to všechno směřuje. Vím, že pár chyb je ještě potřeba napravit avšak nejsem si jistá, že to, co s tím hodlám udělat, tomu pomůže. Oh, Ikimiki (bůh jednotící všechny víry i ateisti, je to hermafrodit) nejmocnější ze všech, dej sílu._  
„Ale ten nápad funguje se mnou," Clara se na Doctora usmála a opřela se o panel. „Musíš se konečně probudit ze snění." „Cože?" „Probuď se." „Co?" „Vzbuď se!" Vše se rozplynulo na tisíc kousků a světlo vystřídal polostín. „Oswin, vstávej," Jackob dloubl do Clary silněji a bál se že to bude nepříjemné, ale na žádné z jeho oslovení nereagovala. Clara zvedla hlavu a utřela si sliny z koutku úst. Pak se zmateně podívala na fyzikáře. Rozhlédla se. Byla v kabinetu a usnula nad esejemi. „Co se děje?" zeptala se. „Promiň," omluvil se Jackob „nechtěl jsem tě budit, jenom jsem si všiml, že máš otevřeno a chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, jestli už jdeš a pak jsem tě viděl spát a nechtěl jsem, aby tě tu zamknuly, než se spustí alarm a…" „Jo, děkuju." Clara stále zmatená poskládala papíry a protáhla se. Bylo sedm večer, jak dlouho spala? A co to udělala s Marry? „Budeš tady nebo…?" zakoktal se Jackob. „Ne, musím jít." Clara vstala, jenom popadla kabelku a utíkala pryč. Na chodbě se zastavila a uvědomila si, že nemá kam spěchat. Jackob se k ní na chodbě připojil. „Zlý sen?" zeptal se.

„Ani nevím." Clara byla zmatená a nedokázala rozeznat realitu od snu.

„Chceš doprovodit?" zeptal se Backler.

„To nebude nutné," usmála se Clara a zpomalila krok směrem ke dveřím „Já nikam nespěchám." „Tak dobře." Nechtěla Jackoba odmítnout. Byl vtíravý, ale přátelský a i když plácal nesmysly nebo nemluvil vůbec, byl příjemná společnost. Clara toho hodně využívala. Po 5 minutovém tichu mladík promluvil: „Už jsi slyšela to o Marry?" „Slyšela co?" „Zítra si pro ni přijede sestra. Konečně ta holka dostane pořádný domov." „Takže Marry není…" začala Clara a pak se zarazila a otočila hlavu. „Není co…?" zeptal se Jackob a otevřel dveře. Venku zapadalo slunce a ptáci se předháněli o to, kdo zazpívá krásnější baladu. Clara přimhouřila oči: „Ale nic." Na půli cestě k autobusu se rozloučili. Jakmile Clara dorazila domů, všimla si nepořádku v bytě, který neudělala ona. Hrnky byly rozházené, věci z postele u dveří v chodbě. Akvárium s rybičkami bylo prázdné a ryby byly přemístěny do misky na zelný salát. Závěsy visely v koupelně místo ručníků a obráceně. Clařina oblíbená kabelka stála na stole jako dekorace naplněná jogurty z ledničky. Clara to všechno přehlédla a už chtěla vynadat Doctorovi, že se jí hrabal ve věcech, když tu si všimla, že na zábradlí v modré budce ležel šátek. Ten šátek, který omotala Marry kolem očí, aby se nelekla kouzla TARDIS. Vzala látku do ruky a zvedla hlavu. „Doctore?" ozvala se Oswin a rázně si to napochodovala dovnitř. „Ano?" Doctor seděl v křesle nahoře v patře a zaklapl knihu zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se otáčel ke Claře. „Doctore, kde se tu vzal ten šátek?" „Donesla jsi ho," řekla Doctor a přistoupil ke společnici. „Ne, nepřinesla," odporovala mu a silně šátkem máchla. „Ano přinesla," trval Pán času na svém. „Jak jsem ho mohla přinést, byl to jen sen," zamračila se Oswin. „Claro, moje Claro," usmál se sarkasticky Doctor. Otočil se zpátky na panel. „Sny jsou mocnější, než si myslíš…" „Jo to chápu, ale kde se tady vzal ten šátek?" „Přinesla jsi ho." „Ve snu?" „Ten váš malý lidský mozeček nemůže vůbec nic chápat," položil Oswin prsty na spánek a lehce přitlačil. Clara se zašklebila a zvedla obočí v očekávání nějaké hrůzy. Poté co ji Doctor pustil, poručila mu: „Tak to vysvětli!" Následovala ho nahoru k tabuli. Doctor vzal křídu a nakreslil kruh. Clara se posadila do křesla a založila ruce. Její výraz napovídal nechuť a podezřívavost.

Pán času nakreslil další kruh, pak křídu položil a opřel se o tabuli. „Je to jednoduché, ten šátek jsi tu viděla a pak jsi ho tvůj mozek přidal do snu, aby ti ujasnil pozici tvého reálného a snového já."

Clara se naklonila na bok. „A co ty kruhy?"

„Ty jsem udělal jen, aby to bylo pro tebe zajímavější."

„Musíš si myslet, že jsem úplný idiot, že jo," odsekla ho.

„Na to si tě moc vážím."

To Oswin zahřálo u srdce, ale zároveň pobouřilo ještě víc.

Zpoza se ozvaly kroky, které zrychlily na schodech: „Hej vaše panstvo, mám tu mašinku, promiň, že mi to tak trvalo, ale, šla jsem si ještě zaplavat…" Dívka s hnědými vlasy ve stále stejné bílé košili, v košili ve které ji Clara viděla před pár dny, se zastavila na úrovni konzole a vyděšeně se podívala na Doctora a jeho společnici. Pak rychle položila zařízení na panel a dělala jako by tam nebyla.

„Marry, co tady děláš?" tentokrát si Clara byla stoprocentně jistá, že je to ona. Vstala z křesla a vydala se k dívčině. Ta o kousek couvla.

„Jak se sem dostala?" otočila se Clara na Doctora.

„Dlouho už tu nebude."

Clara pohlédla na holčinu. Ta jen stála shrbená, vyhýbajíce se očnímu kontaktu odmítajíce jakoukoliv komunikaci.

„Doctore, o co tady jde?" Otočila se Clara a pak se hned podívala zpět. Ticho v TARDIS bylo ohlušující. Clara nervózně stála mezi neznámou a svým vlastním magnetem na problémy. Pak uviděla dívčin pohled. Nedívala se však na ni ale na Doctora a zatajovala dech, jako by chtěla promluvit, ale nemohla.

„Tak fajn, mluv." Doctor máchl rukama.

„Uuuuuf," vypadlo ze známé neznámé. Dala ruce nad hlavu a pořádně se nadechla: „Konečně," podívala se na Claru.

„Moc, se za to omlouvám, ale on mi řekl, ať nic neříkám a já musela být schovaná a on mi slíbil, a pak se mi zalíbil ten šátek a…a za to se moc omlouvám a pak jste tu stáli a já nechtěla…" máchala dívka kolem sebe rukama a její hlas byl lehce hluboký a zněla nezastavitelně, jako by toho měla hodně co na srdci. Její hlasivky rezonovaly se stejným přízvukem jako první den co ji Clara viděla.

„...a moc se omlouvám ani jsem se nepředstavila. Jmenuji se D´cwin Ostor, ale každý mi říká Oustee. Nebo Toustee, jako toust, ale to je jedno," usmála se na Claru a chytla ji za pravačku a silně a dlouze s ní zatřásla.

„Těší mě," znejistěla Clara. „Doctore na slovíčko," pustila Oustee ruku a chytla doktora za košili a odtáhla si ho bokem.

„Jak?" spustila na něj a po očku sledovala dívku v košili.

„Jak co?" opáčil Pán času.

„Kde se tady vzala? A jak to, že vypadá úplně jako Marry?"

„Kdo je Marry?" zeptal se Doctor.

„Marry? Moje studentka? Ta, která mě neustále vytáčela?" Ukázala na ni společnice.

Doctor na ni hleděl jak na ektoplazmu snažící se zvednout lžíci. Nechápal, o čem mluví.

„Jestli do toho můžu vstoupit," odvážila se Oustee, „byla to moje chyba, vlastně tady nemám vůbec být. Byla jsem kousek od vás, když jste přistáli a moc mě to zaujalo a chtěla jsem jen nakouknout a pak mě to pohltilo, a …moc se omlouvám." Ostor mačkala záhyby košile a leskly se jí oči.

„Ty," ukázala na ni Clara „ty jsi z té planety, jak se jen jmenovala, 135 – centur Beta čaj?"

„57 - c 76 Alfa" opravil společnici pán času.

D´cwin Ostor přikývla.

„Musíme ji vzít zpátky," ozvala se Clara.

„To právě nejde."

„Proč ne, jsi přece Pán času, zařiď to."

„Není to tak jednoduché, jak se zdá." Doctor naťukal cosi do počítače a pak otočil obrazovku na své společnice.

„Čas se na 57 - c 76 Alfa zastavil. TARDIS mě nechce vzít zpátky po mojí vlastní časové linii, ale jelikož se cílová destinace nezměnila, bere to stále jako místo, kde zároveň jsme a nejsme. Její okruhy se zamotaly samy do sebe a teď je její část uvězněná v časoprostoru a část je tady s námi, můžeme se posunout kamkoliv jinam, jen ne zpět," zatáhl za páčku a posunul monitor. Otočil rapitátorem dokola, ale TARDIS se skřípáním odmítla se pohnout.

„Vidíš?"

„Říkal jsi, že už jsi tam byl," ozvala se Oswin.

„Byl jsem tam sám."

„Tvrdíš tím, že za to můžu já?"

„Částečně," potvrdil Doctor. Ve stejnou chvíli zakručelo Oustee nahlas v žaludku. Chytla se za břicho a polkla. Zbylí dva se na ni otočili.

„Moc se omlouvám, tohle se mi předtím nikdy nestalo," začervenala se.

_Tohle je chvíle, na kterou jsem čekala. Ale už není tak coulová, jak se zdála předtím, zatraceně, čas se krátí, Ikimiki dej mi sílu. Konečně můžu dělat, co chci a najednou jsem hlavou jinde. U ní? Možná. Ale jsem tu a nebudu je shipovat. Chci shipovat jiné, ale bohužel by to bylo stále jen v příběhu. Promiň za ten řev. Už se moc těším. Nedělám to kvůli sobě, dělám to kvůli ní a jsem ochotna to risknout, protože kolik stojí zážitek z půlroční práce?_

Oustee stála před dveřmi TARDIS zevnitř a prohlížela si zrcadlově obrácený nápis nahoře, který svítil jasně žlutě. Lákalo ji, se toho dotknout, ale moc se bála. Bála se stejně, jako se bála Clara nechat si dva marťany doma samotný.

Donesla D´cwin Ostor jahodový jogurt z kabelky a sklenici vody. Pak nařídila Doctorovi, aby Oustee pořádně oblékl. Běhala po TARDIS v podstatě polonahá a neustále krčila prsty na nohou od toho, jak jí byla zima. Společnice jí chtěla nabídnout svoje oblečení, ale Oustee odmítla se přiblížit ke dveřím budky. Clara ji chytla za ruku a chtěla ji pomalu protáhnout ven, ale D´cwin vykřikla a běžela se schovat do rohu, kde zůstala. Na Clařino doléhání se všichni vydali spletitými chodbami do místnosti, které Doctor říkal šatník, ale byla to jen obrovská skříň se spoustou rozházeného oblečení. Clara věděla, že je chaotický, ale při prohlídce hromady kabátů poházených na sobě se zděsila. Jak v tomto mohl vůbec najít svůj nový outfit? Nejtěžší úkol dne společnici teprve čekal. Oustee nic nesedlo. Všechno oblečení bylo mužské a dlouhé. Vyzkoušeli všechno od kilometrové šály, po saka s celerem v klopě. Žádné kalhoty ji nesedli, všechny boty jí byly velké, košile těsné. Jediné co jí sedělo, byla sukně vypadající jako kilt a černá kostkovaná košile, která měla krátké rukávy. To Oustee odmítla se slovy, že i když tady nemá co dělat, přesto nemusí vypadat jak idiot. Tak ji Clara nechala v bílé košili. Donesla jí alespoň ponožky, aby jí nebyla zima od noh.

Na konci útrpného dne Claře zazvonil telefon.

„Ahoj tati," zvedla ho a podívala se omluvně na Oustee. Vstala a otočila se do chodby, kde přecházela postupně sem a tam. D´cwin Ostor si ze sebe sundala vestičku a zadívala se na Claru.

„Jo, jasně," pokračovala společnice „jo" podívala se na Oustee „tati, něco tady mám, ještě ti zavolám. Pa." Clara položila telefon a vrátila se k D´cwin. Rozhlédla se po hromadě hadrů a nakonec svůj vnitřní boj vzdala.

„Co to bylo?" zeptala se stydlivě Oustee a neúhledně složila vestičku.

„To byl jen táta," řekla Clara a založila ruce v bok. Určitě se s tím musí něco dát udělat.

„Co je to táta?" zeptala se D´cwin.

„Táta, otec, rodič," vysvětlila jí Clara.

„To je zábavné," usmála se Oustee a sedla si na hromadu kožešin, „o tom sem nikdy neslyšela."

Ty seš vážně marťan, pomyslela si Clara.

A tak Oustee stála přede dveřmi a každým krokem se plížila ven. Cítila z Clary, že slovo táta pro ni hodně znamená a opakovala si ho v hlavě jako modlitbu – táta, otec, rodič – táta, otec, rodič a stále dokola. Sáhla po klice. Zastudila jí do dlaní. Dívka zavřela oči a zatáhla k sobě.

Byl pátek odpoledne a Clara konečně dorazila domů. Všichni studenti se těšili na prodloužený víkend a polovina učitelstva taky. Clara přemýšlela, proč raději někde necestuje, ale stále se nevzdala svého snu stát se učitelkou angličtiny. Všechny velké příběhy z knih ji připravovaly na tuto cestu, cestu angličtinářky. Oswin líně otevřela dveře a vylekala se. Všechny věci byly urovnány, rybičky byly zase v akvárku, kuchyně byla uklizená a podlaha čistá. Clara nevěřícně zírala na to dopuštění. Položila nákup ke dveřím, sundala si hnědou kabelku z ramene a spravila si sukni. Před zrcadlem byla všechna kosmetika srovnaná. Clara si to zamířila do pokoje. Oustee seděla na posteli a listovala knihami z poličky. Kolem dokola se válely všechny svazky z knihovničky, různě pootvírané nebo poskládané na hromadě. Když si D´cwin Clary všimla, prudce zavřela knihu. Seděla opřená o zeď a před nohy měla přehozenou peřinu.

„Moc se omlouvám," stále na Claru zírala spíše vyděšeně než omluvně.

„To ty jsi…?" Clara přistoupila k posteli, „ty jsi to všechno poklidila?"

„Jo," dívka se zarazila, „ jestli to vadí, můžu to všechno vrátit, jak to bylo."

„Ne, „ uklidnila ji Clara „to je dobrý já myslela, že nechceš TARDIS opustit," sedla si Clara vedle Oustee na postel.

„Nechtěla jsem, ale pak jsem chtěla vědět, odkud pořád přicházíš," rozhlédla se po pokoji.

„Je to tady mnohem lepší, než tam uvnitř," ukázala na budku, stále blokující dveře do koupelny, „bylo mi tam tak nějak těsně," položila si knihu na kolena. Clara se musela smát. Celkem se jí Oustee líbila, ale chtěla, už aby byla na své domácí planetě a ona měla pokoj.

„To je moc pěkný příběh," přerušila ticho Oustee. Clara se podívala, co vlastně drží v ruce. Byla to moderní verze Robina Hooda, přepsaná do dnešní angličtiny s obrázky různých autorů namalované nebo nakreslené různými styly. Byla to první kniha, co si Clara jako malá koupila ze svého kapesného.

„Jeden z mých nejoblíbenějších" řekla Clara a pak si všimla, že svazek s titulem 101 míst k vidění leží otevřený na zemi na první stránce, kde si Clara odškrtávala svůj věk. Stále tam byl lehký otisk javorového listu. Pomalu knihu vrátila do poličky.

Šibalsky na se Oustte podívala: „Nedáš si soufflé?"

„Co je to soufflé?" zeptala se Ostor. Clara jí nabídla ruku, D´cwin se jí chytla a vyskočila z postele, čímž shodila všechny knihy na peřině.

Následovala Claru do kuchyně a sedla si na linku. Sledovat člověka při práci jí přišlo velice zvláštní. Clara se ohnula pro misku do kredence a všimla si, že tam jsou pouze hrnce. Zkusila ještě pár míst.

„Co hledáš?" zeptala se Oustee.

„Misku," vzdala Clara hledání, mezitím předehřála troubu a vytáhla metličku.

„Ta je tam nahoře," ukázala D´cwin na polici, kde se nacházely všechny slinky a misky včetně Clařina oblíbeného hrnečku.

Clara si stoupla na špičky, ale ani prostředníčkem na poličku nedosáhla.

„Na mě se nedívej, já to tam nedala," ozvala se Oustee. Clara chtěla zavolat Doctora, ale raději si odpustila nějaký jeho komentář o její výšce a jejím rodu. Když Oswin konečně poklidila všechno nádobí zpět na své místo, smíchala vajíčka, cukr, kakao, čokoládu, máslo a mouku a vyšlehaný produkt nalila do velké misky, kterou vzápětí dala do trouby. Všimla si, že Oustee celou dobu z ní nespustila oči. Takto sledovaná si připadala naposledy, když se ještě starala o Artiho a Angie.

Návštěvnici soufflé naprosto nadchlo. Clara byla moc potěšena.

_Za chladných nocí,_

_těsně před půlnocí,_

_u tepla zdroje,_

_zažijem´ svoje._

_Poprvé, posté,_

_je to tak prosté,_

_za zdroje lásky,_

_jak dvě roztrhlé _

_a znovu svázané pásky._

_Znovu jsem pocítila tu touhu sáhnout si na nesáhnutelné, ale překonala jsem se. A byla to i sranda _

Ráno bylo zdejší, nejkrásnější. Možná až moc. V noci svítil úplněk a hlavy všech tří hrdinů sdílející jedno místo s modrou budkou byly plné nesmyslných snů a myšlenek.

Clara si ráno dala sprchu. Byla velice osvěžující. Stála tam v koutě a nechala si stékat horkou vodu na vlasy, vlnící se jako provazy za silného větru. Měla trochu hlad, ale užívala si chvíli, při které nemusela na nic myslet. Všechna skla se zamlžila. V páře se mihl stín.

„Potřebuju tvůj telefon!" Ten hlas se sem přihnal jako blesk z čistého nebe. Clara se podívala před sebe, vyjekla a rychle se předklonila snažící se alespoň zakrýt kus své nahoty.

„Vypadni ven!" vykřikla na Doctora. Ani ve snu by jí nenapadlo, že se bude muset zamykat ve vlastním bytě.

„Potřebuju tvůj telefon," naléhal Docotr a vypadalo to, že to i spěchá. Na jeho obličeji se objevil i jiný výraz než nechápavost. Stál tam a koukal se Claře do očí. Chyběla jí doba, kdy by se na ni podíval a pak se studem utekl až ven na sídliště.

„Mohl bys, alespoň prosím tě," cukavě zvedla ruku, aby se otočil. Když Clara sáhla po ručník, byl až na hoře na poličce a nedosáhla na něj. Za tohle se občas nenáviděla. Sáhla po županu, ale ten byl pryč.

„Doctore?"

„Ano," otočil se zpátky a vyhýbavě se díval jinam. Doctor ani nemrknul, Clara však byla rudá až na zádech.

„Mohl bys mi prosím tě podat ten ručník?" ukázala nahoru. Jakmile jí ho podal dolů, Clara se okamžitě do něj zabalila a vyrazila z koupelny.

„Co potřebuješ?" vyštěkla na něj „to neumíš klepat?"

„Tvůj mobil."

„Jo to už jsi říkal," Clara odběhla do pokoje a z nočního stolku mu podala býlí Samsung.

„Na co ho…?" než se stačila zeptat Doctor mobil rozdělal, oddělal baterku a začal vytahovat čipy a drátky

„Hej," chtěla mu ho vtít zpátky, ale v tu chvíli se jí povolil ručník a přitáhla si ho zpátky k tělu. Doctor vytáhl šroubovák a začal s ním magnetizovat přístroj. Pak to položil na postel a vytáhl z kapsy věcičku, kterou přidělal k mobilu. Vytáhl z toho anténu a začal kolem sebe máchat jako zběsilý. Se špičkou jazyku mezi zuby lítal po bytě sem a tam.

„Doctore, co se děje?" snažila se z něj Clara vytřískat alespoň nějakou informaci. Rychle se oblékla do županu, který byl v pokoji, a následovala Pána času z místnosti do místnosti. Až na potřetí si všimnula, že mikrovlnka je rozložená na tisíc kousků a budka už neblokuje koupelnu.

„Kde je TARDIS?" zeptala se.

„To se snažím zjistit," odsekl ji a nechal za sebou otevřené veře na chodbu.

Clara jen sebrala klíče od bytu a vydala se za ním na střechu. Venku foukal silný vítr a Clara hned profoukla. Nikdy tady předtím nebyla a myslela, že klíče má jen správce. Pak si všimla zapnutého šroubováku. Stála u dveří v závětří a krčila obočí.

„Mám je," zašeptal Doctor.

„Koho?" Oswin k němu přiběhla.

„Za použití orbitálního signálu, který nechal číselnou stopu v meziprostoru, když jsi volala z TARDIS, jsem dešifroval její pozici za pomocí magnetických vln 300 MHz, překalibroval jsem příjem signálu na vyhledávání a…" stiskl tlačítko volat.

Chvilku to vyzvánělo.

„Tady pařba na třetí, z orbitální stanice mega prčy, zdravím pozemské lůzry, jak vám nemohu pomoci?" zval se dívčin hlas. Za tímto hlášením se ozval smích a šum. V pozadí zněly basy tak silně, že zprávě nebylo skoro rozumět.

Doctor nic neříkal, jen se snažil rozšířit působení pole a stál na špičkách s natáhnutou rukou, když zjistil, že mu to nepomůže, ustoupil a tři kroky dozadu a spustil: „Okamžitě resetuj zpětnou dráhu."

Clara si uvědomila, co to znamená. Proč prostě nemohl říct, okamžitě se vrať?

„Promiň…tě…m..vzít .. vnitř," ozvalo se z telefonu a pak se ozval silný dopad a vrzání dveří. „Áno?" ozval se hlas za stálého šumění.

„Zatáhni za regulační páku," přikázal Doctor. Mluvil do přístroje jako do vysílačky a za stálého doprovodu sonického šroubováku se snažil utišit šumění přístroje. „A nastav hranice jedna pět osm sedm."

„A proč bych to měla dělat, žabaři?" Clara ten hlas poznala. Byla to Oustee.

„Protože když se budeš chtít vrátit na vlastní pěst, TARDIS tě nepustí přes tvou vlastní časovou linii a zasekneš se v prometoklamu navždycky!" Křičel Doctor do mikrofonu. Clara se úzkostlivě ohlídla, jestli se neobjeví někdo ze sousedů. Slunce pomalinku vykouklo zpoza mraků, ale stále silně foukalo. Oswin si přitáhla osušku více k tělu.

„Nedáváš mi jinou možnost," špitl Doctor a odeslal zprávu. Položil mobil na zem a zvýšil frekvenci ve šroubováku. Ani ne do 10 vteřin stála TARDIS v plné kráse na střeše, na Clařiném mobilu. Doctor okamžitě rozrazil dveře. Clara běžela za ním.

Budka byla prázdná. Doctor zkoušel, jestli všechny obvody jsou v pořádku a odběhl dolů. Bylo slyšet spadnutí ochranného krytu a bzučení šroubováku. Clara si vždycky říkala, co by dělal, kdyby ho neměl.

„Páni to byla jízda," po schodech dolů se kymácela Oustee. Bílá košile již nebyla tak bílá. „Všude byli lidé a mimozemšťané a vesmířani a opice a klopice a další druhy…" Oustee byla veselá a zdála se lehce opilá. Z pusy jí táhlo cosi neidentifikovatelného. Dotančila ke Claře.

„A ono, ona byla tak skvělá, ani neznám její jméno." dívka se naklonila k společnici. „A kdyby mě ta červeno kabátová šedivá kočka nepřivolala, víš, co bych udělala? Toto," zavadila špičkou nosu o ten Clařin a než se stihly jejich rty setkat, Oswin uhnula.

„Slečno Oswaldová, vy přicházíte o všechnu zábavu."

_Za ještě chladnějších nocí v teple spacáku jsem jediná (kromě hlídek) vzhůru a chtěla bych toho příliš mnoho. Ony jsou tu obě a ani jedna nebude mojí princeznou. Snad se to na louce všechno vysvětlí._

Bylo pozdě večer. I přes světelné znečištění ze středu města se na nebi objevily hvězdy. Vzduch byl chladný, plný výfukových plynů a zpoza sídliště se ozýval křik opilých a sklo rozbíjející se o beton. V dálce se ozvala sanitka a odpovědělo jí na to pouze vytí psů.

Oustee seděla na střeše před TADRIS a jemně kopala do elektrického pole budky, bránící vstupu nepříznivým vlivům. Vlivům jako ona. Brečet přestala už před hodinou. Seděla shrbená a špičkou nohy si nechala probíjet elektriku. Hleděla celou dobu dolů.

Bylo jí líto, co udělala. Omluvila se mockrát a ještě víckrát, ale Pán času neposlouchal.

Jakmile Docotr dostal TARDIS zpátky okamžitě ji uzamknul a D´cwin s Clarou zůstaly venku. Ztracena ve svých myšlenkách si Oustee nevšimla přicházející společnice.

„Tady máš deku," hodila ji jí Clara přes ramena.

„…kuji," vypadlo z dívky a dál ťukala do pole, jako by doufala, že zmizí.

Clara byla zmatená. Doctor by nenechal nikoho takto trpět, ani Daleky. Na to byla jeho srdce příliš měkká.

„Nechceš jít dolů?" protáhla si Oswin nohy.

„Nemůžu," dívka se položila se na záda.

„Proč ne?"

„Kvůli ní," ukázala dívka na budku. Oustee chvíli váhala. „Nemůžu se od ní vzdálit," podívala se na Oswin. „Nesmím se od ní vzdálit. Proto jsem se za začátku bála vyjít. A pak," povzdechla si „a pak mi přišla…těsná."

„Těsná?" zopakovala překvapivě Clara.

„Já vím, já vím, je to jako vlastní vesmír sám o sobě se všemi těmi pokoji a dimenzemi, ale i tak někde končí a nemění se. Kdyžto tady venku," ukázala Oustee na oblohu „to se stále rozpíná a rozrůstá a je to mnohem, ale mnohem větší než tam."

„A proč nemůžeš prostě odejít?"

„Protože bez ní…já nevím. Doctor má pravdu, nejsem nic a musím být u ní…abych měla vůbec nějakou formu a…" D´cwin plácla rukama kolem sebe.

„Nerozumím tomu," Clara si lehla se na kus deky spadlý na beton.

„Já taky ne," zasmála se Oustee „jenom se bojím změnit formu."

„Formu?"

„Jo, metamorfózit…zovat, to je jednu, měnit podobu, mít jiné tělo, být někdo jiný…"

„Jak si vypadla původně?" společnice se nad výčtem ani nepozastavila. Už nebylo moc věcí, co by jí překvapily.

„Nevím," zívla D´cwin. „nikdy jsem se v zrcadle neviděla. Pravdou je, že ani jsem nevěděla co je to zrcadlo."

„Proč si unesla TARDIS?"

„Já ji neunesla," bránila se dívka. Po tvářích jí stekly slzy. „Sama se mi nabídla." Oustee si utřela noc do deky, což Claru moc nepotěšilo. „Celou dobu jsem nic nedělala, Doctor mi zakázal s tebou mluvit, tak jsem se mu snažila alespoň pomoct, vypočítával nějaký zpětný chod v převodu na minuty nebo co, ale byla jsem pro něj vzduch a pak jsem zjistila, co je to kniha a bylo v ní spousta informací a ty u tebe byly ještě zábavnější ne ty Doctorovi a věděla jsem, že musím něco udělat a pak tam byla ta budka. Šeptala mi, lákala mě, tak jsem spustila motory a na tom místě bylo tolik tvorů a hudba, tak slastná hudba a pak se tam objevila ona…vlastně ono," opravila se Oustee. „Copak ty jsi nikdy netoužila po dobrodružství?"

Clara zavřela oči. Chápala D´ocwinu situaci, ale věděla, že to bylo příliš riskantní. Rozhodla se, že si s Doctrem promluví. Vstala a zamířila do TARDIS. Myslela si, že silové pole působí pouze pro Oustee, ale zpětný ráz jí shodil zpátky na zem. Křičela jeho jméno, ať jí okamžitě pustí dovnitř. Volala mnohokrát z mobilu, který naštěstí dostala zpět, do budky, slyšela zvonit telefon, ale nic se nestalo.

Clara ležela na posteli a přemýšlela o celé situaci. Bylo kolem druhé ráno, když někdo zabušil na dveře. K jejímu překvapení to byla Oustee. V dece se klepala zimou.

„Myslela jsem, že…"

„Evidentně můžu." D´win zvědavě pokukovala po bytě. Clara jí pustla dovnitř a ustala v obýváku na kanape. Dívka usnula okamžitě.

_S lehkými výčitkami zda vstát a na jak moc dlouho zmizet se balím do druhého spacáku. Kazím to druhým, ale ona by mě tam sama chtěla a u té druhé nemám šanci. Too Loser?_

Byla hluboko zabořená v myšlenkách, než aby usnula. Do pokoje oknem svítili pouliční lampy a čerstvý vzduch se prodíral špatně utěsněnými okenními rámy.

Clara se na posteli převalila na bok a zase zpět. Nevěděla, jak si má lehnout, zda se přikrýt nebo ne. Poslouchala tiché chrápání z vedlejšího pokoje. Ta situace se musela vyřešit. Doctor se choval jak malé dítě. Clara věděla, že se teprve hledá ve svém novém těle, ale doufala, že takový nezůstane. Dala by cokoliv, aby měla svého mladého Doctora zpátky – jeho lesklé vlasy, oči bez obočí a výraznou bradu.

Oswin si lehce prsty bubnovala do břicha a zírala do stropu. Bradička, její Doctor bradička, do kterého byla zamilovaná, ale nikdy si to nepřiznala. Měla jen jedno pravidlo – nezamilovat se – a to se jí podařilo úspěšně porušit. Věděla o všech předchozích společnicích, co se mihly v TARDIS. Cítily se všechny stejně?

Clara začala prsty přejíždět po bránici a představovala si, jak s Bradičkou spolu leží v trávě a koukají na fialovou oblohu. Zavřela oči. Doteky zesílili. Cítila jeho ruce na svém těle, jak jí objímal a pak chytnul za ramena. Naklonil se k ní a zašeptal sladká slova do ucha o tom, jak byla jeho nemožná dívka. Clara jeho Clara. Dotknul se rty jejích úst a něžně a nemotorně jí líbal. Oswin stiskla spodní ret a odhrnula si vlasy z krku. Bradička ji vysadil na panel v TARDIS, hladil jí ruce, tisknul se k ní blíž a blíž a jeho rty stopovaly její kůži na krku. Oswin ze sebe shodila pyžamové kalhoty. Bradička ji lechtal po zádech, Clara mu vjela rukama do vlasů. Celé tělo jí brnělo. Clara si představovala celou hru zvuků a světel, když do ní lehce přirážel. Oswin si zajela rukou mezi nohy. Roztáhla kolena od sebe a propnula loket. Ukazováčkem se lehce hladila kolem klitorisu a druhou rukou si hladila prsa. Cítila jak je vlhká a něžným kroužením se dostávala stále níž a hlouběji do mysli a vše o čem si ani nepřipustila, že by kdy snila, vylezlo na povrch. On zrychloval a ona si hrála s jeho vlasy. Položil jí hlavu na rameno a šeptal její jméno. Jejich těla se pohybovala v synchronizovaném pohybu a všechen čas a prostor patřil jenom jim. TARDIS vlétla do černé díry a oba cítili, že to přijde. Clara otevřela oči a pohlédla do modrých duhovek s šedým obočím. Chytla se černého kabátu s červenou výstelkou.

Oswin se prohnula v zádech a probudila se. Temná realita a prázdnost pokoje ji vyděsily. Dívka ucítila mrazení v zádech a prsty měla ulepené.

Odehrálo se to ve vteřině. Z vedlejší místnosti se ozval křik. Společnice okamžitě vstala a křehkostí se jí podlomily nohy. Za běhu si oblékala kalhoty. Přisedla si k Oustee. Ta seděla v koutě místnosti a celá se třásla. Křečovitě se svíjela. Když jí Clara chtěla uklidnit, tak ucukla a vyděšeně se na ni podívala. Oči měla rudé a po tváři jí stékaly slzy.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zašeptala společnice a položila dívce ruce na ramena, ulepené prsty utřela omylem do košile.

„Kde…kde to jsem?" vykoktala D´cwin. Pod Clařiným dotekem se přestala třást.

„V pořádku, byl to jenom zlý sen," naklonila se k ní Clara. Oustee si rukama prohmatala celé tělo, jako by se bála, že jí kus chyběl. Počítala prsty, prohmatala si břicho, zkoušela ohebnost kolen. Ucítila Clařinu ruku na rameni. Převalila se na společnici, popadla ji a nepustila. Držela se jí jako klíště. Schovala si hlavu pod její. Třes i vzlyky ustaly, ale D´cwin stále rychle oddechovala. Dívka jí utěšovala a překonávala fakt, že jí Oustee drtí rudní koš.

Protože dívka odmítala se vrátit na sedačku, že se to stane znova, Clara jí uložila do své postele. Netušila vůbec co dívka myslela tím to.

_Tak se mě bojí i ona. Unavená jsem sama na síti a kvůli ohni musím všechny své operace odložit. Však já se dočkám, nechci spěchat…ale přece jenom __ Toto i jiná tajemství byla vyzrazena. S mnoha chybami na srdci za zrcadlem se pomalu probouzím a chytám. Pálí to._

Clara spala vedle Oustee. Držela jí za ruku přes celou postel až do rána. Po probuzení ohlédla na dívčinu tvář. V noci dívka musela odkopnout peřinu, kterou jí Clara na noc zakryla. Společnice se zvedla. Oustee otevřela oči a oddělala ruku. „Promiň."

„V pořádku?" zeptala se Clara.

„Já…," špitla Oustee a zahleděla se na dveře.

„Nemusíš se bát mi to říct," Oswin se posadila a narovnala. „Tak to vyklop, bylo to kvůli Doctorovi?"

Oustee mlčela.

„Byla tam tma a zima," nakonec zašeptala, „pak se jakoby otevřely dveře a objevilo se světlo. Stála jsem vítězně na vrcholku hory a lechtalo mě břicho a pořád to zesilovalo. V jednu chvíli tam Doctor byl a pak zase ne. Bylo to hezké být s ním, takové příjemné. A najednou jsem se roztrhla na dvě části a už jsem nemohla být navrácena. Bylo…bylo to, jakoby půlka mě se rozhodla zregenerovat, ale ta druhá zůstávala stejná. Byla jsem a nebyla kompletní. Takhle jsem se cítila naposledy před změnu. A stejně to bolelo."

„Jakou změnou?"

„Tou, díky které teď vypadám takto."

„A jak si vypadala předtím?"

„Částečně pořád stejně, ale kus mě prostě jakoby se vyměnil. Měla jsem pořád ty stejné vzpomínky, názory, najednou jsem se víc bála. A mé já sice mělo to nové já rádo, ale nebylo to ono," pohlédla na Claru. „Promiň, neměla bych tě s tím otravovat."

Clara chtěla něco říct, když v tom uslyšela TARDIS. Jakoby se budka snažila odstartovat, ale znělo to přes celé sídliště.

Společnice vyběhla na střechu. Modrá budka tam pořád stála. Clara si všimla, že už tam nejsou štíty. Vešla dovnitř.

„Zase utíkáš?" štěkla na Doctora.

„Resetuju rotory, nějak poslední dobou zlobí, asi ji TARDSI ten malý výlet poškodil," Odpověděl Doctor a provedl stejný manévr.

„Ty víš, jak to myslím," přistoupila k němu Clara. Měla složené ruce a snažila se tvářit výhružně, i když Pán času se na ni ani nepodíval.

„Doctore, co se děje, tohle nejsi ty," pronesla Clara. Nic na to neřekl. „Tohle nejsi ty, abys od sebe držel lidi silou."

„Musel jsem."

„Ale nemusel."

„Claro, každý si nemůže vzít TARDIS a jen tak si odletět na flám."

„Je to malá hloupá holka," máchla bezmocně Oswin rukama do vzduchu, „kde je tvé odpuštění, kde je tvůj soucit, sám si jednou TARDIS vzal a utekl. Kdybych to udělala já, sotva bys mě pokáral. A proč jsi bránil i mě ve vstupu?"

„Neměl jsem čas nastavovat individuálně propustnost štítů."

„Lžeš." přistoupila „Proč ti to tak vadí? Doctore, na mé posteli leží holka co má strach a potřebuje se dostat domů. Je to chodící problém, ty přece miluješ problémy," naklonila se těsně k němu.

„Tohle je něco jiného," Doctor se přesunul nahoru.

„Ne tohle je naprosto to stejné," následovala ho společnice.

„Claro, ty jsi pro mě velice důležitá. I když jsem o tom nevěděl, vždycky si mě varovala a stála si při mně, ale jsou věci, které nepochopíš, které jsou zbytečné vysvětlovat, protože bys je chtěla změnit a to nejde. Udělala jsi toho hodně, a i když to to oceňuji, je čas abys…" zastavil se a otočil se na ní.

Clara napřáhla levou ruku a vší silou mu vlepila facku. „Ještě jsem za tebe neumřela!" vykřikla. „Tak se přestaň tvářit jako by se stalo a jakoby na mém názoru nezáleželo!"

Doctor se sotva cukl a s překvapivým výrazem dlaní si přejel bolavou tvář.

Společnice pokračovala: „Takže teď si to s té tvé hlavince s dvaceti sedmi mozky pěkně srovnáš a začneš zase být Doctorem, začneš zase pomáhat všem!" S naštvaným a přísným výrazem na obličeji opustila místnost.

_Co k tomu dodat? Je mi parádně, na stres minulého léta si už ani nevzpomenu. Ach, jak naivně jsem si myslela, že to tam dodělám, když jsem to tam navíc všechno koordinovala. Své jakékoliv pokusy o získání jejího srdce jsem už dávno vzdala. V podstatě o pokusy o získání jakéhokoliv srdce. Teď využívám všechen čas a prostor k naplnění toho, co jsem nestíhala. Jak krásné je vynechat hanlivá slova a přesunout se rovnou k vysvětlení. _

Úterý přišlo jako blesk z čistého nebe. Školní zvonek volal do budovy, jak studenty, tak učitele. Clara měla dozor na hřišti a i tři minuty po zvonění naháněla žáky do tříd. S mikinou zapnutou u krku a rukama založeným a u těla se klopýtala za posledními dětmi a kontrolovala, zda se nějaký uličník ještě netoulá venku, aby pak napráskal, že ho Ozzie nedovedla do školy. Ve dveřích narazila na Jackoba Blackera. Toho posledního měla náladu vidět.

„Ahoj," pozdravil jí směle.

„Hoj," ustoupila Oswin. Se zatnutými zuby a falešným úsměvem na tváři se na něj podívala.

Fyzikář nenápadně pohlédl za ní. „Končí ti služba?" nezávazně se opřel o práh dveří.

„Ano," otočila Clara hlavu a s vytažením obočím se trapně usmívala.

„Hm, hm…" odmlčel se Jackob. „Víš, napadlo mě, v pátek dávají v divadle Rozum a cit. Je to provedení absolventů studentů umělecké školy. Bude to mít super moderní nádech. Kamarád mi sehnal dva lístky. Nechtěla bys jít se mnou?" usmál se na ni.

Clara se nadechla: „Zní dobře, ale zrovna v dobu něco mám." Uhnula pohledem.

„Něco zajímavějšího?"

„Ano…vlastně ne. Známá teď u mě nějaký přebývá, než si nejde vlastní bydlení a ona má kočku, takovou starou šedivou a potřebuje si zařídit spoustu věcí a pořádala mě, jestli bych jí tu kočku nemohla pohlídat, protože vůbec nevylízá z budky, myslím z boudičky, je to spíše pes než kočka no a, prostě nemůžu." Oswin se na fyzikáře omluvně usmála. V duchu si oddechla.

„Škoda," schoval Jackob lístky zase do kapsy. „Kdybys chtěla, mohl bych ti s tou kočkou pomoci hlídat."

„To nebude třeba," přerušila ho Clara „je to stará, mrzutá kočka, nemá ráda cizí společnost. Na lidi reaguje zvláštně. Takže, promiň," Oswin plácla rukama do těla.

„Chápu," pokýval hlavou Jackob. „No kdyby sis to náhodou rozmyslela, víš, kde mě najít."

Clara ho se ztuhlým úsměvem na tváři sledovala odcházet. Pak si všimla, že pořád stojí venku. Rozhlédla se. Z druhé budovy bylo na místo, kde stála, vidět. Všimla si studenta, jak vykukuje z okna a pak jako by ho někdo upozornil, ať dává pozor, se zase otočil.

Clara sklopila hlavu a rychle zmizela do budovy.

Peklo na zemi nastalo teprve ve druhé hodině.

Oswin zadala úkol. Studenti se střídali ve čtení po odstavcích a jejich úkolem bylo správně napodobit intonaci věty. Nejdelší odstavec padnul na Michaela, který nebyl jeden z nejbystřejších a dlouho a koktavě se s tím vypořádával. Clara toho využila sedla si za katedru a předstírajíc, že něco hledá, zkontrolovala mobil. Oustee jí co pět minut psala. Samé nesmyslné zprávy, jako by dívka seděla na mobilu. Poslední vzkaz oznamoval, že to byla vlastně báseň, jestli by jí Clara na to nemohla říct svůj názor.

Učitelka protočila mobil v ruce, když tu mezi koktáním studenta zaslechla šepot.

„…a to jako vážně? To tam spolu tak stáli?"

„Hej, hej, věděl jsi, že Ozzie…"

„…myslíš, že mu píše právě teď…"

„Hej ne, takhle to být nemůže."

Clara silně zaklepala do stolu. Až potom si všimla, že mobilem. Rychle ho schovala: „Klid třído!" Vstala a začala učebnu obcházet. Nenápadně si stoupla za Anne a rozhlížela se. Vedle v lavici Ywette dopisovala psaníčko a pak si dala ruku se vzkazem za záda. Než spolužačka od ní vzkaz přebrala, Clara postoupila o dva kroky a plynulým pohybem papír sebrala. Abigail praštila do Ywette: „Tak seš blbá?" Studentka si všimla, že papír se nedostavil adresátovi a zrudla. Učitelka se potichu otočila, šibalsky se mrkla na Ywette a zašustila papírem v ruce. Přešla ke stolu.

„To stačí," přerušila Michaelovu hroznou četbu, „otevřete si sešity." Začala psát na tabuli.

Po zvonění dívčí trojka, Ywette, Abigail a Nairi, opustila třídu jako první. Doslova utekla.

Clara otevřela papírek. Byl zdobený spousty srdíček. Uprostřed největšího znaku stálo Ozzie + Blacker. Pod tím byl přeškrtaný Ozzcker a vedle našikmo jiným písmem bylo v párových interpunkčních znaménkách „Blazzie".

Clara netušila, co to znamená, ale došlo jí, že o jejím pozastavení s fyzikářem už musí vědět celá škola.

Stále si prohlížela Blazzie. Znělo to stejně šíleně jako D´cwin Ostor. Pak se zarazila. Vytáhla papír a tužku napsala vedle sebe Doctor a Oswin. Oswin nebylo nikdy její pravé jméno, ale přijala ho za své jako jednu ze svých alternativních já. Jména rozpůlila a přepsala je do stejného jména, kterým se jí představila dívka v košili.

Clara se sbalila a vyrazila domů. Potřebovala odpovědi.

Vyběhla na střechu a zamířila si to rovnou do TARDIS. Práskla za sebou dveřmi: „Tohle je nějaký vtip?"

Doctor se zvedl ze schodů a odložil brýle.

„Myslel, jsem, že jsi na mě naštvaná." Na tváři se mu skoro objevil úsměv.

„Co o tom víš?" vyštěkla a podala mu papírek. Její výraz zpřísněl.

„Blazzie," přečetl Doctor „Claro, vím hodně věcí, ale tohle jsem nikdy neviděl," pronesl klidně. „Nevypadá to jako tvoje písmo," otočil se zpátky a šroubovákem kalibroval dráty.

„Doctore, nehraj si se mnou!" stoupla si mu do stínu. Doctor si zase sundal brýle. „Opravdu nevím, o čem mluvíš."

„Vážně?" společnice pokývala hlavou, otočila se na místě a zastavila se až před tabulí vedle knihovny. Vzala křídu a napsala jednoduchou rovnici: Clara Oswald Ozzie + Jackob Blacker = Blazzie.

Pán času se podíval na tabuli na Oswin na tabuli a znovu na Claru. Ta netrpělivě poklepala křídou na tabuli.

„Vidím," pronesl Doctor.

Clara se novu otočila na tabuli: Oswin + Doctor = D´cwin Ostor. „Můžeš mi to nějak vysvětlit?"

„Matematicky?"

Clara se zamračila. Věděla, že nežertuje. „Kdo je Oustee?"

„Nikdo," Doctor se otočil zpátky ke své práci.

„Jak může být nikdo, když už pět dní pobíhá po bytě?" společnice netrpělivě poklepávala nohou.

„Není fyzicky někdo, je to jenom spojitost," vysvětlil Pán času. Nedostačující odpověď. „Cit, vztah, emoce, přístup, postoj, přeber si to, jak chceš. Centur Beta čaj," zdůraznil „není obyčejná planeta, díky tomu se tam čas zastavil. Probíhali na ní vojenské experimenty. Účelem bylo zbavit jakéhokoliv zajatce všech spojitostí s rodinou, všech živých emocí, aby se z něj stal univerzální voják, aby se nedružil, ostatní pro něj byly jen nezbytnost a mohl se soustředit na daný úkol. Fyzicky i psychicky je mučili, dokud neztratili všechnu víru. Aby se nebouřili, jediné řešení pro ně představovalo, zastavení času v okamžiku, když voják ještě nebo už nemá vytvořené žádné emoce k ničemu.

Což vedlo k přetížení systému a planetu to nedobrovolně vytrhlo z oběhu. Ideální místo na odpočinek," usmál se šibalsky Pán času. „To, že se čas zastavil, neznamená, že se na ní nemůže něco vytvořit, ale nevnikne to jen tak z ničeho. Je potřeba k tomu nějaký podnět. Postupem času Centur Beta čaj začal svojí silou všechny podobné věci přitahovat. Všechny tělesa co spolu reagují v celém vesmíru, si vytvoří na dálku kopii svého bytí. Takových těles je po vesmíru rozmístěny stovky. Náhodou jsme narazili zrovna na tu naši. A naším zásahem se tam ztělesnil postoj," Doctor spojil obvody a opatrně zavřel krabičku. Začal otáčet kolečkem a zaposlouchal se šumění přístroje.

„Podnět, podnět jako mi dva?" spustila ruce Clara.

„Ano," zašeptal Doctor a chytnul signál.

„Takže ona představuje fyzické ztělesnění našeho…přátelství?"

„To je hodně nepřesný a zjednodušený pohled na věc," ohranil se na ní Pán času.

„Takže, když jsi…si ji nazval nic, tak si tím chtěl říct…" Claře se zlomil hlas.

„Nikdo," opravil jí Doctor „řekl jsem, že je nikdo, nemá fyziky existovat. "

„Chápu," společnice s prásknutím dveřmi zmizela do chladné noci.

_Po příšerném jídle, které jsem si navíc způsobila sama, usedám k počítači a mám chuť spát i se koukat na epizodu. Proč jen se nemohu rozdvojit? Nevím proč, ale díky ní jsem se začala zase cítit jako francouzska. Ještě aby ty písničky nebyly furt o jiným fandomu._

Clara se zavřela do pokoje a bránila slzám. Všechno co pro něj udělala a jejich vztah pro něj nebyl nikdo. Sesunula se na postel. Zabořila hlavu do polštáře. Rozhodla se, že se nebude rozčilovat, to jí za to nestojí. Nepotřebuje ho. Žila bez něj svůj život, ať si ho zachrání jiné její já.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře.

„Jestli ses přišel omluvit, tak je pozdě," zakřičela společnice do polštáře.

„Všechno v pořádku?" vstoupila do pokoje Oustee. „Je mi z vás nějak divně, co se děje?"

Clara se na ní podívala. Ztělesnění toho co s Doctorem prožila, jak ho zachránila a on ji. Jak jí zlepšoval náladu, bral na dobrodružství, zvyšoval sebevědomí. Jak mohl prohlásit, že je nikdo. Společnice si utřela slzy: „Ano, všechno je v pořádku." Pokývala hlavou.

„Co se stalo?" dívka si přisedla na postel.

„Vím, co seš zač."

„Tak to seš na tom líp než já." Oustee se položila na matraci a zahleděla se do stropu. „Mám pocit, jak kdybych sublimovala," obrátila pozornost na sebe.

„To jméno, D´win Ostor, to sis nevybrala náhodou," špitla Clara.

„Nic jsem si nevybrala, prostě jsem s tím…vznikla."

„Na tvé planetě, je vás tam víc jako ty?"

Dívka se uchechtla „Miliardy a biliardy."

„A to jste všichni to stejný?" Clara se otočila na Oustee a skrčila si nohy pod sebe.

„Víš, co se mi na tobě líbí?" špitla dívka. Společnice si upravila polštář pod hlavou. „Že to neřešíš," prohlásila Oustee. „Já bych zešílela, kdybych zjistila, že někde tady pobíhají moje živé myšlenky."

„Jak to, že vypadáš takto?" zeptala se společnice „proč zrovna holka a proč ta košile."

„Tu košili mi dal Doctor. Neměla jsem nic na sobě," zrudla Oustee. „Když si uvědomil, co jsem zač, tak mě chtěl okamžitě poslat zpátky, ale zasekli jsme se, protože jsem zdrhla. Neměla jsem tam co dělat." D´win se zastyděla. Nahlas si oddechla. „Vždycky jsem takto nevypadala," prohmatala si tělo. „Ze začátku to bylo jiné. Měla jsem velmi krátké vlasy, silné ruce a statnou postavu a mohla jsem dělat přemety pořád dokola a netočila se mi hlava. A pak z ničeho nic…nepamatuju si to. Probrala jsem se na zemi a už ze mě bylo tohle."

Clara se na ni vyděšeně podívala. „Ale to je naprosto normální," uklidnila ji Ostor, „všichni se tam mění neustále. Hrozně mě překvapuje, že vy nic takového nemáte. Znala jsem jednu holku, Emily, co se z ní stal pomeranč. Každý jí pak říkal, ať ubere šťávu," zasmála se Oustee. „Jenom jsem si myslela, že se taková změna nestane mně. Dlouho jsem se držela a už to vypadalo slibně. Samozřejmě to rekord nebyl. Ono, když se nezměníš, tak seš hrozně cool. Hej, ale fakt, to seš pak úplná superstar. Ale i tak… To musíš být tak nestabilní?" ohranila se na Claru.

Společnice položila hlavu do polšráře. Začalo se jí to všechno skládat dohromady. Všechny věci ve vesmíru mají fyzický projev, interakci. Pocity a vztahy mají své externí uložiště i jinde než v lidských myslích a srdcích. Uvědomila si, že v tu chvíli kdy se snažila zmást Jackoba kočkou, jí D´win poslala tu nesmyslnou zprávu. Všechno co dělá, se odráží v chování dívky. Její osobní věci se nacházely mimo dosah ruky, protože Doctor neměl potřebu pokládat předměty po ruce. Co jí ale vedlo k ukradnutí TARDIS, že by to soufflé?

„Nestabilní?" obořila se společnice „já…"

„Jeden z vás to byl," Oustee se otočila, máchla rukou a praštila rukou Oswin do břicha. Bez omluvy se otočila na bok a dlaně si schovala pod hlavu, „jeden z vás udělal to, co jsem teď."

„To byl Doctor, zregeneroval."

„Fakt?" vyjekla Oustee „to jako se změnil, s tím vším žlutým okolo a…?" dívka byla jako u vytržení. Otočila se zpátky: „Hustý!"

Obě dívky se koukaly do stropu a v pokoji bylo příjemné ticho.

„Proč si byla tak rozrušená?" zeptala se D´win. Společnice mlčela.

„Bylo to kvůli němu? Řekl ti něco? Protože ať jak to řekl jakkoliv, myslel to dobře."

Clara si oddechla: „Řekl, že jsi nic. Po tom co jsme všechno prožili."

„Nezmínil náhodou, že nejsem nikdo?" zašeptala dívka. Opřela se o loket a zadívala se Claře do očí. „Věř nebo ne, mě se tady v tom těle taky nelíbí, ale díky vám jsem skutečnější než když předtím. Kdyby si tě nevážil, nevypadala bych takhle," šíleně se zakřenila.

Clara vyprskal smíchy a po tváři jí stekla slza. Oustee se k ní přitulila a objala ji. Společnice jí stisk opětovala. Přistihla se, jak přemýšlí o smrti. S dostatečnou opatrností bude Doctor žít navěky, ale až ona umře, rozplyne se Oustee? Rozpadne se? Rozloží se? Oswin se donutila na to nemyslet. Na dnešní den to bylo až moc vyčerpávající.

Pak dívka zašeptala: „Já chci domů."

Clara si ji přitáhla k tělu a nepustila.

_Poslední slova předešlé kapitoly dopisuji z hlavy. Pak nastává zádrhel. Předtím jsem byla šest měsíců ponořená do Belle, krásné Belle. A teď když se dostávám znovu ke Claře, musím se znova podívat na poslední sérii. A mám strach. Po devíti měsícíh zase psát příběh bez „nálady" není ono. Ale pořád lepší než s kráskou a zvířetem.( to byly roky dva :D)_

„A jsme tady, Doctor otevřel dveře, „největší vodní park v Mlhovině Nebula, 34. Století." Vystoupil z budky a zapnul si kabát.

Outsee do něj zezadu šťouchla a protáhla se kolem něho a vyběhla ven. Oděná v modrých plavkách s ručníkem kolem krku a záchranným kruhem na pase běhala kolem TARDIS a bosýma nohama čvachtala do kalužin. Rozhlížela se kolem sebe a s otevřenou pusou jako malé dítě se nemohla rozhodnout kam dříve. Na klouzačky? Do brouzdaliště? Na bumerang smrti? Na matrace? Do tunelů? Na střílení z vodních děl? Všude zářily barvy a vodní

fontány vystřikovaly vodu až ke stropu. A nikde skoro žádné fronty.

Poslední týden byl jak vyměněný. I když Pán času byl na D´win naštvaný, přes Clařin nátlak to na sobě nedal znát. Společnice mu nedovolila se kamkoliv pohnout, tak Doctor běhal po bytovce a z nudy opravoval domácí závady všemožnými vesmírnými vynálezy. Dokonce Claře zpravil motorku a přidal jí tlačítko na zneviditelnění, což společnice neocenila jako originální nápad, protože nechat někdy neviditelný dopravní prostředek je akorát na ztracení.

D´win kousek popoběhla a vrátila se.

„Co ti trvá tak dlouho?" křikla na Claru do budky.

„Už jdu," Oswin sebrala osušku ze zábradlí a vyšla ven v modré blůzce a černých krátkých kalhotách. Vlasy si stáhla do gumičky a na Ostořino naléhání už byla oblečená v plavací soupravě. Clara si stoupla vedle Doctora. Hodlala tam celý den ležet v lázních a nic nedělat. Zasunula si sluneční brýle do vlasů.

„Tak pojďte!" popadla je dívka oba za ruce a rozběhla se. Oswin se nechala odtáhnout, ale Doctor se pustil.

„V klidu, máme na to celý den," snažila se zpomalit Clara. Z Oustee se v tu chvíli stala malá holka, dítě co se dostalo do cukrářství. Společnice se otočila na Docotra: „Ty nejdeš?"

„Voda mi nedělá dobře na…kůži," pronesl a šroubovákem projel vzduch okolo.

„Ale no tak jsme tu na prázdninách, nebuď tak zakřiknutý, musíš se odreagovat," křikla na něj Clara a pustila utíkající Oustee.

„Počkám tady," Doctor se opřel o TARDIS.

„Claro, pospěš si!" zakřičela Oustee. Proběhla kolem vodních skluzavek a zamířila si to rovnou k U-rampě. Aktivita vyžadovala dva jedince, kteří se každý na opačném konci uloží do gumových záchranných kruhů, pak je přístroj po rampě pošle proti sobě dolů. Náraz je odmrští od sebe a gravitace je stáhne zpátky a tak dokola, dokud je tření a jiné zákony fyziky nezastaví dole u tekoucího proudu, která je pak zanese na okraj. Hodnocení: až 120% nárůst adrenalinu.

Clara pohlédla nahoru. „Na to nejdu."

„Ale prosím," žadonila Oustee „Jen jednou a pak můžeš dělat cokoliv nudnýho, co chceš tady promarnit. Podívej," ukázala „nikdo tam není, „budeš to mít rychle za sebou.

Oswin se rozhlédla po Pánovi času, který se pomaličku ploužil za nimi, vlasy se mu vlhkostí splaskly a kabát nechal v TARDIS.

„Tak dobře, jen jednou," souhlasila Clara.

„Super," dívka poskočila radostí a při dalším kroku se zhrotila na zem.

„Oustee!" Oswin k ní přiběhla. Nadzvedla dívčino tělo a zkontrolovala jí pulz.

„Doctore!" vykřikla Clara a při otočení zjistila, že už stojí vedle ní. „Nedýchá."

Clara s dívkou zatřásla „Prober se," přiložila jí ruku na tvář. „Doctore, je úplně studená. Musíme jí donést do TARDIS. Musíme…"

„To už nepůjde." Skočil jí do řeči Pán času.

„Jak nepůjde, musíme něco …"

„Je mrtvá," prohlásil Doctor klidným hlasem.

„Jak to myslíš mrtvá?" Clara pohlédla dolů. Celé tělo se začalo rozpadat na prachové kousky, které sublimovaly ve fialové záři do vzduchu. Za chvíli se dívka rozplynula celá.

„Ne," snažila se Clara jí pochytat „OUSTEE!"

„Už s tím nic nenaděláš, je pryč."

Oswin zůstala na studené zemi. V očích se jí zalesklo. „Jak pryč?"

„Zpátky doma, přenesla se zpátky na 57 - c 76 Alfa. A neboj se, je živá."

Společnice se zarazila: „Já…já myslela, že se tam nemůže vrátit?" Clara se na něj vyděšeně podívala.

„Mohla se vrátit celou dobu." Pán času se otočil a začal se vracet k budce.

„Doctore, vysvětli mi to!", Clara vstala, zatáhla ho za rukáv a nechala ho na sebe pohlédnout.

„Je to jednoduché. To co Toustee udržovalo při fyzické formě, byla TARDIS. Aniž by chtěla, využila převzaté atomové struktury a vytvořila fyzickou kopii magnetických vln, které jsme viděli. Doslova to, co ji udržovalo při životě, byla TARDIS. Signál z ní se postupně rozšiřoval, jak se vzdalovala od budky. Ale teď utekla mimo dosah a TARDIS nestíhala frekvenci rozšířit. Takže v tu chvíli, kdy překročila hranici, nemělo co jí promítat a její struktura byla přenesena na původní místo."

„Když taky byla celou dobu možnost, proč se tam nevrátila hned?"

Doctor se zamračil. „Protože je to ten nejbolestivější pocit, který můžeš zažít. Celé tvé tělo, každá buňka, každý atom, každá částečka DNA se pomalu rozštěpí a pak shoří, aby vytvořila dostatečnou energii, na cestu zpátky. Je to nezvratný proces, v tu chvíli tě to přes celý vesmír začne přitahovat flekpulktuančí silou přitahovat zpátky k Beta čaji," pohlédl Claře do očí. „Proto by city neměli fyzicky existovat."

Společnice si všimla jeho klidného chování. „Ty jsi to věděl. Celou dobu. "

„Varoval jsem ji," bránil se „ale byla stejně tvrdohlavá jako ty."

„Já nejsem tvrdohlavá," ohranila se Clara

„Ale jsi,"

„Buď zticha!" Clara se zarazila. „A je v pořádku?"

„Samozřejmě že je v pořádku, možná se probere s pořádnou kocovinou, ale nic jí není To že přestane existovat tvoje tělesná schránka neznamená konec."

_Jediný strach mi dělá, to že se během epizod rozhodnu pro nějakou změnu, kterou nedokážu skloubit, a celý to předělám, pak si ale řeknu, že to není tak jak to cítím a vrátím to zpátky. Jendou mi kamarádka řekla: je to jen fanfikce, můžeš si to napsat, jak chceš._

_Nezapomeňte si během této kapitoly pustit Fun – Some Nights (obzvláště během Doctorova vyprávění)_

Společnice si usušila vlasy a dopotácela se k panelu v TARDIS. Držela si ruce u těla a hlavu naklonila na bok. Všude bylo ticho. Nezvyklí klid. Rukou projela tlačítka na přístrojové desce. Tolik funkcí, tolik možností a přesto se věci udály jinak než by kohokoliv napadlo.

Vytáhla mobil a znovu se podívala na internet. Po převlečení zapnula aparát a při čekání na Doctora, brouzdala po sociálních sítích. Překvapilo jí to, ale zároveň to tušila. Stránku si uložila a odešla ze šatny.

Oswin přemýšlela, jestli jí nezklamala. Oustee. Jestli si vzpomene, jestli nezapomene. Clara si povzdechla. Věděla na čem Doctorův vztah s ní stál. Hlavně na důvěře.

Společnice se posadila nahoru do křesla vedle tabule. Na zemi byla spousta křídového prachu od Ousteených obrázků. Kreslila příšerně. Asi tak jak Clara nebo její Pán času. Učitelka si dala kolena pod bradu a čekala.

Světla v budce se vlnila a šeptání přerušovalo občasné prasknutí kovu, zvuk známý a přitom tak vzdálený. Vše se zdálo jako vyměněné, jako by se interiér proměnil a přitom zůstával neměnný. Nový styl ke každému jeho novému já. Clara přemýšlela, jak asi vypadá ztělesněný vztah Doctora a TARDIS. Nejspíš jako chodící transformer.

Pán času vyšel po schodech k panelu a zatáhl za páku. Kola nad ní se roztočili v protisměru a po chvílí se zastavili.

„Máš hodně práce?" špitla na něj Clara. Doctor se otočil: „oh, proň neviděl jsem, že už si hotová."

„Proč Marry?"

„Co prosím?" otočil se ne ní zvědavě Doctor.

„Proč Marry Astor Porttwiks?" řekla Clara a upravila se na křesle. „Dneska jsem si ji našla na internetu. Proč Toustee vypadala jako Marry?"

Doctor se zamyslel. „Nevím kdo je Marry Astor Porttwiks," vystoupal za Clarou.

„Moje studentka," objasnila mu společnice „Byla nová na škole a zrovna v tu dobu ti Toustee vlezla do TARDIS. Vypadaly plně stejně. Myslela jsem, že jsem se ze začátku spletla, že to byla ona a byla jsem hrozně naštvaná, jako že bereš moje studenty do TARDIS beze mě. Myslela jsem, že je to ona. Ale nebyla, jenom vypadaly stejně víc, než stejně, byly to přesný kopie." Clara podala Doctorovi fotku stáhnutou z Marryina profilu na sociální síti. Pán času se na fotku podíval a mobil odložil: „To nevypadá jakou ona."

„Ale ano," Clara vstala ze židle a následovala ho po patře.

„Ne, byla vysoká, hubená a měla bílé vlasy."

„Říká se blonďaté," opravila ho Clara.

„Ne, měla opravdu bílé vlasy, takové roztřepené," máchl Doctor rukama do vzduchu.

„Ne, já mluvím o Toustee, o D´win Ostor, té holce z Beta čaje," zastavila ho společnice.

„Jo, já taky" potvrdil Doctor.

Clara se na něj nechápavě podívala.

„Co?" nechápal.

„Jak jsme mohli oba vidět tu stejnou osobu, když jí každý popisujeme jinak."

Pán času se dal zase do chůze. Zamířil dolů a zapnul si kabát. „K vytvoření fyzické podoby Postoje je potřeba magnetických vln, například těch mozkových. Jednoduše, když si přišla za mnou do TARDIS, měla si plnou hlavu té tvé Kastor Rotwings…"

„Astor Porttwiks"

„…, jelikož se s ní ještě nesetkala a byla jsi na ni tím svým malým mozečkem upnutá, její frekvenční záření se přeskupilo podle tvé vysílané představy. Telepatickým polem tvůj malý mozeček normalizuje věci k lepšímu pochopení. Tvé smysly nedokáží zobrazovat věc mimo realitu, tak se přetvořili do podoby něčeho jednoduššího známého. Vytvořila se podle tvého návrhu. Kdybys v tu chvíli myslela na hotdog, stal by se z ní párek v rohlíku."

„To zní děsivě" zamračila se Clara. „Počkej, tvrdil si, že byla vysoká a štíhlá, koho si viděl ty?" Clara se opřela o panel a bradu si položila do dlaní. Napjatě čekala.

„Jenom…jednu dívku co jsem znal."

„První láska?" zasmála se Clara.

„Ne," Doctor sklopil zrak „první…inspirace."

„Povídej," přiběhla k němu společnice.

„Není to nic, co by stálo za řeč."

„No tak," skočila mu do cesty. Oswin na něj udělal štěněčí oči.

„Dobře," souhlasil Pán času. „Stalo se to během války s Kolomely."

„O nich jsem nikdy neslyšela, " přerušila ho.

„A ani neuslyšíš, vyhladili jsme je," Docotor obešel panel. „Kolomelové si jako ostatní rasy brousili zuby na technologii Pánů času. K útoku používali také metrové pavouky, co se dokázali dostat všude. Dodnes je o nich říkanka.

Byl jsem ještě malý chlapec, v noci nás vzbudili a všechny odvedly do bunkru pod knihovnou. Byly tam všechny děti z města. Měli jsme strach, nad hlavou se nám třásla zem otřesy a ozývaly se výbuchy. Bylo to děsivé. Dovedli tam všechny, kteří ještě nebyli dospělí, aby nás ochránili. Zůstaly s námi i některé matky, když se boj uklidnil, rozhodly se jít hledat zraněné a dovést je do bezpečí. Nebylo to, že by nás tam je tak nechaly, ten bunkr byl nejlépe zabezpečenou částí celé Galiffreye.

Když se znovu ozvaly výbuchy, vystoupila Jemeresin. Byla skoro dospělá a chtěla jít pomáhat ven, ale nedovolili jí to. Začala křičet. Na nás všechny, že to tak nesmíme nechat. Naši rodičové tam venku za nás možná umírali. Chtěla jim pomoci. Šlo jen o početní převahu. Apelovala hlavně na ty starší, aby odhodili svůj strach a vydali se s ní ven. Byla to jejich šance jak se stát velkými. Měla nádherný projev, plný citů laskavosti a odvahy. Taky byla vyděšená, ale to bylo to, co jí motivovalo jít bojovat.

Vyběhla ven ke vchodu zrovna ve chvíli, kdy u dveří explodovala bomba. Srazilo jí to k zemi. Musela být těžce zraněná, protože začala regenerovat. I přesto se nevzdala. Křičela, že to tak nenechá, že její první přeměna nebude kvůli nehodě, ale v boji. Pamatuji si, jak vyběhla ven následována spoustou dalších dětí. Nikoho naštěstí nezabili. I přes svou hloupost se Jemeresin stala inspirací pro nás všechny. Díky ní jsem se rozhodnul, že budu pomáhat všem i přes překážky."

„Takže Oustee vypadala jako Jemeresin," ujistila se Clara.

„Samozřejmě, proč bych ti to jinak vyprávěl," ohradil se Doctor. Oba se zabořili so ticha.

„Vrať mě domu, musím si nachystat věci do školy."

Doctor zatáhnul za páku a světla v budce se rozsvítila. Všecho kolem bzučelo a vrnělo, až nakonec utichlo. Clara si pobrala všechny věci a otevřela dveře.

„Doctore?" vyštěkla.

„Ano?"

„Jsme zase v Glasgow."

Pán času si stoupnul za ní a vykoukl ven. Otočil se napravit chybu, ale Clara ho chytla za kabát: „Nech to, jdeme se projít." Vyšla ven. Doctor zamknul TARDIS. „Zajdeme zase na to dobrý kafe?" otočila se na něj Clara a usmála se. Potřebovala se odreagovat. „Víš co, skoč pro něj," podala mu desítku a zamířila k fontáně na náměstí. Po cestě naschvál vylekala hejno holubů.

_Dodatek:_

D´win Oustee „Toustee" Ostor se probudila na fialové trávě za zpěvu červených stromů. Do očí jí dráždila sladká vůně dvou sluncí. Všechno se jí rozplynulo jako mlha, jako prach hozený do vzduchu.

Důvodem jejího probuzení bylo něco jiného.

Vedle ní explrimoval tvor. Kdyby měl fyzické tělo, byl by to určitě chlapec drobné postavy, snědé pleti, krátkých černých vlasů s velkými rty a milým úsměvem. Šťouchnul do Oustee ještě jednou. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Dívka se zvedla, jak jen to její imaginární bytí dovolilo. „Co se stalo?" zamumlala „Kde…Kde je Clara?" zařičela: „Claro!" Rozhlížela se kolem sebe.

„V klidu, „ uklidňoval jí chlapec. „Co se stalo?"

„Já…" Osutee se zamyslela, „já měla fyzické tělo, já jsem cítila a bylo to úžasný a strašlivý a…" zarazila se „já si nepamatuju. Jak jsem se tady ocitla?"

„Nevím" prohlásil klučina „už si tady byla, když jsem šel venčit svůj pomeranč."

Dívka se povznesla a rozhlédla se kolem. Zase se začala cítit normálně – nijak. Dlouze se na chlapce podívala.

„Ty jsi…?"

Chlapec se omluvil: „Jsem to ale nezdvořák, jmenuji se Oswink, Clanny Oswink."

_Dodatek dodatku:_

Někdo zaplácal na dveře TARDIS. Znělo to čvachtavě a ozvalo se to třikrát. Doctor otevřel dveře: „Ach, to už jsi ty? Nečekal jsem tě tak brzy. Pojď dál."

Stvoření vysoké postavy vstoupilo do TARDIS. Mělo oválnou hlavu, dvě obrovské tmavě modré oči, tři pás na týlu spojující se na krku, dvě paže-chapadla a pár končetin navíc koukající z našikmo střižených šatů. Její kůže byla lehce zelená se spoustou malých tmavých flíčků.

„Ty musíš být Klop," křiknul z druhé strany panelu. Tvor na potvrzení mrknul mžurkou.

Doctor se zaradoval: „Hodně jsem o vás slyšel, ale nikdy jsem žádného neviděl z blízka. Tohle je velice vzrušující. Bezpohlavní tvorové vyvinutí na uprostřed galaxie Plamenů s talentem na přenášení genetické informace. Nikdy nepřijdete o práci." přeběhnul Pán času k tvoru.

„Promiň mi ten nepořádek, někde jsem se zatoulal. Víš, původně jsem hledal knihovnu, mám kamarádku, která je dost rozrušená, chtěl jsem jí tam něco půjčit, ona tyhle věci bere, a přitom jsem se podíval na implozi hvězdy, nádherná podívaná, to ti povím," obešel panel a začal zadávat tlačítka „a pak se mi přepálili rotory a musel jsem je jít opravit, ale v tom koutě vesmíru byly strašně vzácné a musel jsem je vyměnit za svůj šroubovák, a pak jsem ho samozřejmě chtěl dostat zpátky a…" Doctor se podíval tvorovi do očí.

Ono vytáhlo zařízení a holograficky promítlo fotografii. Dívka, Oustee se ve vypůjčeném oblečení opírala o Klopu a lehce podřimovala na střeše modré policejní budky.

„…ale to tě asi nezajímá." Doctor svěsil hlavu. Z ničeho nic vyběhl a začal hledat v knihách.

„To bylo chytré, okopírovat si číslo TARDIS a pak mě vyhledat," zahodil knihu, druhou, třetí. „Nemůžu tě vyhodit na 57 - c 76 Alfa, ale můžu tě vzít na nejbližší obydlenou planetu, od tam se už dostaneš snadno." Pán času vytáhl mapu a podal jí Klopu.

„Ty jsi k ní opravdu přilnula?" Další dvě mrknutí.

„Tady, buď ale hodně, ale hodně opatrná, není to nebezpečné, ale je potřeba se vyhnout jakýmkoli rizikům."

Tvor mapu přijal a uctivě se uklonil.

„Tak jdeme na to, pudinkový mozečku!" zazubil se Doctor a zatáhl za páku.

Stránka **1** z **38**

_Clanny Oswink (originální vezre); Doctor Who (Pán času) fanfikce_


End file.
